Lock and Pick
by angel.yang92
Summary: He liked knowing she would still consider him her friend even if he were to burn her apartment down. A collection of drabbles concerning NaLu, GraLu and perhaps all three! From friendship to romance, RATINGS MAY VARY!
1. Happiness

**C.C.: **I've wanted to do a fic for Fairy Tail for ages but never got around to actually going about writing it. So, here goes nothing! The ratings may vary from time to time from K-M+ I'll put a little warning before each chapter though.

The pairings also vary from NaLu to GraLu to downright Lueveryone! From friendship only to romance to down right smutty, it really just depends on the theme.

A collection of oneshots and/or two shots.

* * *

**~Happiness~**

_Rated: T _

He had promised he'd protect her.

Of course, he meant it in the most platonic way possible; she _was _his nakama after all. She was probably his best friend other than Happy, he best _female _friend at least. Dark eyes trailed over to said 'best friend', her bright blonde hair bouncing as she laughed.

_I love Fairy Tail. _

When she had said that, sobbing her little eyes out and trying her best to look him in the eye, he had made his final decision. He secretly made a vow to protect his partner (besides Happy, of course) even if he had to die in the process.

You could blame it on his hero complex; he always _did_ like being the center of attention. He liked knowing someone depended on him and he liked knowing _she_ depended on him above anyone else. Although she was weird, although she nagged him about every little thing and even though she seemed to favor writing her novel than fishing for Happy's favorite dish, he still liked her.

Happy liked her too, of course.

Natsu, Happy and Lucy, that's how it was. Fighting, laughing, crying, causing trouble wherever they went (well, it was mostly him and Happy), and depending on the other for protection and comfort. He'd break something of hers, she'd yell at him like she were his mother and the next day everything would be all fine and dandy again. He liked knowing she would still consider him her friend even if he were to burn her apartment down.

He had yet to do that but he always made sure to check if the room was still intact before leaving...at least sometimes he did.

That was just how they rolled.

Sure, okay, fine he'd throw in that damned slanted eyes and the monstrous Erza just for boosts, and, really, despite some differences he still considered them his closest nakama, his family, his nakama...heck, his best friends too if you will. Not that he'd ever admit that outloud, especially to a certain ice making mage…but really, when he thought 'team' or 'partners' it really just narrowed down to Happy and Lucy.

She was the first one, besides Happy, he went to when he found an interesting bug on the ground.

And even though she'd scream and tell him to take it away, he was still happy.

She was the first one he went to when he found a cool restaurant that sold cheap but delicious fire dishes. Even though it burned her tongue, thus rendering it useless for a few days—or weeks, he couldn't remember—she had still tried it because she knew it'd make him happy. She was the first one he talked to when he had nightmares about Igneel or even...Lisanna. She never pressed him to tell her anything that he wasn't ready to and he did the same thing for her.

He liked that she was considerate of him despite complaints.

He liked that she was still willing to pair up with him even though he usually caused her trouble. To be honest, he didn't see the problem that obviously everyone else did…but whatever the case, he was still glad she tolerated him. He'd critisize her about staying in the weird clock guy whenever they had to walk, but, really, he respected her above anyone else.

He really did think those Stellar Spirit guys were cool.

He had the most faith in her abilities and never doubted her, not once because he knew she never doubted him. Well, except when it came to transportation...then he was a lost cause.

"Natsu!"

Said object of his thoughts called his name, causing the Dragon Slayer to perk up. He had been sitting at a table not too far from the bar in which Lucy sat, originally happily chatting away with Mirajane and Levi.

"Yo, what's up?" Natsu asked, getting up from his spot and making his way over to her. He was practically beaming, happy to know that she hadn't forgotten he was still in the Guild. It wasn't like she had to pay attention to him 24/7, but he always felt happier when he got to talk to her at least twice a day, if not more. She always did seem to make him feel better, just by looking at him.

"Levi was talking about this cool spot to find those fishes that Happy likes so much, apparently it's a lot better than the one you guys go to," Lucy informed him, pointing at a specific spot on a map she had been holding onto. She held up the map closer to him, turning around as she did so.

"Really?" Natsu asked, grinning from ear to ear as he took a closer look at the map. Well, too bad he didn't know how to really read maps—Igneel had tried to teach him but eventually gave up. However, if Lucy said it was a better place then it was probably a better place.

"Yeah, why don't we go get Happy and take him?" Lucy suggested, smiling up at him prettily.

"Really? You wanna go with us?" Natsu asked a bit disbelievingly.

"Yeah, don't I always?"

"Yeah but you always complain."

"But I still go with you, don't I?"

With a wide grin, Natsu folded his arms across his chest. He supposed if she put it that way, there was no way he could deny it. Now he really felt like he could catch a thousand of those fishes, he'd never eat any of course but still, a challenge was a challenge.

"All right, let's go!" He said cheerfully, his grin widening more than ever.

"I'll get my things, where's Happy by the way?"

"At the vet."

"Oh…then I guess it's a good thing I found this, huh?"

"Ha ha ha! You're the best Luce!"

And even though she always complained whenever he and Happy dragged her off onto one of their bizarre escapades…she still went regardless.

"Luce, I love you!"

"Yes, yes, I love you, too you idiot."

Yep, Luce was the best!

* * *

**C.C.: **This one here was strictly friendship between Natsu and Lucy. Although, I, myself am a diehard NaLu shipper...I also enjoy the simple comradeship that they share. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! This was basically just Natsu's thoughts on Lucy and the bond that they shared.


	2. She Liked the Way He Kissed Part I

**C.C.: **Here goes the next chapter!

**~She Liked the Way He Kissed~**

_NaLu_

_Rated: M _

She liked the way he kissed.

The way he'd nibble at her bottom lip, tasting her, savoring every last drop of her. She enjoyed the small butterfly kisses he'd plant alongside her jaw that left scorching marks as he went.

Natsu was never a charmer. He wasn't the type to serenade to her and give her boxes full of chocolates (he'd probably eat them all before the box even made its way to her). However, he was never one to back down from any challenge. He was the type to put his all into practically everything he did and did it with such seriousness it amazed her.

She knew he was thinking of her when he nipped at her earlobe, his mind was clearly revolving around her during these fine moments. She enjoyed having a monopoly over him, if even for just these _intense_ moments.

He'd flick his tongue at her upper lip, grin against her sigh and dig right in all over again. He'd leave her breathless, her mind muddled and her eyesight blurry, he'd do it all on purpose too...she _knew_. He liked teasing her, liked seeing her reaching out for more when he pulled away and seeing that 'look' in her eye as he stared down at her.

He'd do it all on purpose.

She'd cling to him, grab him and pull him down for more. He didn't mind.

So sometimes she'd refuse him. It was just to play with him a little. Just to see him pout and scowl and throw a silent fit as she denied him what he wanted, what he _craved_. She'd let him sit there and whine, trying his best to convince her otherwise.

She liked the satisfaction that it brought her.

She didn't like _torturing_ him...well, maybe a _little_.

She'd simply turn her head and pretend she didn't see him. It made her smile when she could feel his burning stare on her back, as if he could try and perhaps _will_ her into turning around and give into his wants…his desires. He'd whine her name, pulling out all kinds of nicknames and sometimes throw in her full name 'Lucy'.

Of course, this was Lucy we were talking about and she fought with a whip. _Literally._

Now, she's never brought the weapon out on one of their…_sessions_…but the thought _had_ crossed her mind more than once. When he was being too demanding her eyes would trail over to the whip on more than a few occasions. She wondered how Natsu would take to it if she suggested it to him.

He never seemed like the type to be into that sort of thing and, to be honest, neither was she. However that didn't mean she wasn't _curious_ either.

Perhaps Natsu was, too?

So, when she felt like he had suffered enough she'd turn around and plant a teasing kiss on his nose. He'd stare at her, wide eyed and a little confused, if not surprised. Then he'd grin from ear to ear, like a child who had just won a prize for being obedient.

Of course, _obedient_ was a foreign word when concerning Natsu Dragoneel, but, whatever.

She'd only smile, stick her tongue out at him and forgive and forget.

He'd sit there, hands on his ankles as he sat cross legged, waiting patiently for her to set herself in front of him. He'd always be patient if she wasn't willing to after all, as much as he loved her, Lucy's safety always came first. He'd protect her, even from himself.

If he had a tail he'd probably be wagging it by now. She'd wrap her arms around him and lick his cheek, feel his strong arms snake around her waist and pull her even closer. The touch of his lips brushing against her own sent shivers down her spine and she inwardly sighed. She'd feel him smirk, call out her name in a low, husky voice and bury his face in between her neck and shoulder.

He'd take in a long, sweet inhale as he remembered her scent. She always smelled like flowers and herbal soap. Like the earth, so real and raw. That was so like her, after all.

His skin would sizzle when in contact with hers, she was sure of it, and it felt like she was melting in his arms. She'd go limp, having him fully support her as he rained smoldering kisses on her lips, face, neck and shoulders. He'd kiss her, lick her, nibble at her skin gently, hungrily and repeat the session over and over.

She liked the way he kissed and she was sure he liked the way she did too.

"So," he said in between kisses, "about that whip…does it really hurt?"

"Care to try?"

* * *

**C.C.: **Yes, sorry a little short but hey, that's why there's a lot of them!


	3. Pretty Damn Cute

**C.C.: **I've just been overflowing with Fairy Tail related stuff so I feel like this is a good outlet for it haha. This here will center more on Gray and Lucy.

**~Pretty Damn Cute~**

_GraLu_

He had always thought she was pretty damn cute. No joke.

He didn't know if it was because she was his nakama, thus he saw her like a brother would see his younger sister or just an overly affectionate friend. He simply said it how it was (or, rather, thought it how it was). Gray didn't know what to think of her, damn girl was confusing as hell but, ah well, most women were. Especially that Juvia chick...real confusing. She was pretty, too, speaking of Juiva.

But Lucy was cute.

She would giggle over something funny he'd say; slap him in a friendly manner not meant to hurt when he'd find himself stripped besides his boxers and worry over him like there was no tomorrow.

That, in itself, was pretty damn cute.

He didn't know what it was. He didn't _not _like it; mind you it was just, it felt more like he was minding it a little too much recently. Maybe it was because he had gotten to know her more than he had thought he would.

After all, she was _Natsu's_ partner…not his and by partner he meant 'teammate'.

Really, he didn't know where he was going with this and he didn't know whether or not he wanted to go anywhere with this. He just thought she was cute. Really, _really_ cute.

He had thought it was cute how she had bent over to get a closer inspection of the scar on his forehead, right above his left eye the day after they had defeated Deliora. He didn't know how to react, seeing her all close up and everything.

He had played it off like it was nothing, of course, acting like the scar didn't bother him. It didn't bother him, but seeing it bother her so much he was beginning to think he 'ought to think about it once in a while.

Her worried face was pretty damn cute, too.

He couldn't help but feel a little warmth knowing she was worried about whether it was going to be permanent or not. At the time, however, he really didn't know her all too well. He was a bit jealous, knowing how much more Natsu knew about the Stellar Spirit Mage than he did. They got along, she and Natsu. Not like he and Natsu could ever spend a day and NOT fight, unless a certain Titania was there to watch.

He didn't want to admit any of this outloud, Natsu would probably never let him live it down. In fact, the stupid flame breath would just rub it in.

Stupid Natsu.

* * *

He thought she was cute when she had cried out of sheer guilt that time with Phantom Lord. He wanted to do something more for her but felt it wasn't his place. He meant it when he said he'd rather die then give her up that day when he had to fight Juvia.

That time when they had to fight Oracion Seis, Lucy and Natsu had worn matching clothes. Now, she had explained it as a Stellar Spirit's selfish whim, but, really, he was kind of jealous. Well, not that it'd matter, he'd probably just strip it all off before even realizing they matched.

He thought it was cute how she'd blush and panic whenever he'd walk around in nothing but his boxers. He'd try to lessen his habit when around her but, really, before he knew it he was stripped down to his socks sometimes.

There were times when she'd get angry with him for fighting with Natsu solely because they were causing a ruckus and she couldn't work on her novel. He liked it then, too. It was cute when she'd puff out her cheeks, narrow her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

It was always different than dealing with Erza. With Erza it was just…he shuddered inwardly, it was just _Erza._ There was hardly any cuteness there when dealing with the Titania, even if there was it was blocked out by the screams of bloody murder and sheer panic.

No. Lucy was cute all on her own. He supposed that was what made her so cute to begin with. The blonde sat not too far from where he sat, scribbling away at her novel that she guarded so well.

She had no idea that the ice mage's thoughts revolved around her and only her.

He had been in the middle of reading it before she hastily ripped it from his hands. He really _did_ want to know what happened at the end. She was always embarrassed, blushing like a tomato whenever her novel was mentioned. Really, why write something if you weren't even going to show anyone?

Ah, that's right, she was going to show it to Levi.

Knowing that kinda made him a little...disappointed. Don't get him wrong, wasn't like he was jealous of the blue haired mage or anything.

Just, y'know, he'd like to know what happened to the hero in the end.

He was just curious.

* * *

He watched her from the corner of his eye, her brows furrowed in deep concentration and she momentarily licked her lips. His eyes trailed down to her fingertips, firmly gripping on the pen as she furiously wrote down her ideas, her dreams.

Her fingers were nice, slender. She took good care of her nails, something that always amazed Gray. Women always pampered themselves, groomed themselves to the point of perfection.

To be honest, he didn't see what the benefit of all that was when they were just going to dirty themselves later on. Though, he supposed, if they hadn't she wouldn't look so cute. Then again, Lucy would probably look cute even in a t-shirt and sweat pants.

Lucy in a plain t-shirt and sweat pants...now that was probably not half as good as Lucy in a short skirt and...well, he really shouldn't finish that sentence.

Yeah, he really shouldn't. They were nakama and all that.

Then again...

She'd look cute no matter what, he concluded. He'd seen her sleeping before, too, during missions when he, Natsu, Lucy and even Happy were forced to sleep in a single room. She'd always have to be stuck in the middle because he'd be damned if he had to sleep next to fire breath all night.

He really didn't want to wake up in the morning to see that lame brain's face, it'd give him nightmares.

* * *

Once, it was an accident, really it was, he had turned to the side to find her facing him, sound asleep. At first, he didn't know how to react but just stare at her dumbly, as if it had to register in his mind that it was Lucy he was looking at. It wasn't like he hadn't been close to a girl while sleeping...it had happened with Erza before.

Then again…that was Erza.

Erza was pretty, beautiful even. However, the Fairy Queen was too damn scary and well, she was too much like an older sister to see as anything but that.

Lucy's hair had looked like it glowed with the dim moonlight and all; he was never good with words and women. A few strands of her hair had fallen out of place, causing his hand to twitch ever so slightly. He had unconsciously tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear; it was as natural as taking off his clothes.

When she had murmured something in her sleep, something along the lines of 'stupid Natsu' and 'get out of my apartment', he had realized what he had done.

He looked down at his hands, now placed on the table at which he sat. Her hair had been soft, softer than he had expected. She smelled nice, too. It wasn't like he had smelled her or anything that was a bit creepy…even for Gray, he who walked around half naked as if it were the most natural thing to do.

* * *

"Wutchu' starin' at slanted eyes?" came a low growl behind him.

Rolling his eyes, he turned to see a grinning Natsu staring down at him. Really, couldn't this guy read the friggin' mood? He was busy. Well, not really, but he couldn't let Natsu know what he was really doing, now, could he?

"Nothing you need to know, squinty eyes," Gray retorted, getting ready to brawl with the flame mage at any time.

"Oh yeah?" Natsu said, cracking his knuckles.

Now, just for the record, he couldn't honestly remember how it all happened. Before he knew it he was punching Natsu and Natsu was throwing a flaming fist at him. It wasn't all too new; he'd gone through the same routine before with Natsu.

There were loud cheers, boos and all kinds of noises as the two continued to duke it out in the middle of the Guild. It was a very natural thing to do, really. Some people didn't even bat an eye as Gray was effortlessly tossed clear across the Guild, nor did they cringe when Natsu's head was smashed against the wall.

All thoughts about Lucy were halted and his brain was now focused on connecting an iced fist against Natsu's face. He was so focused on this that he didn't notice his clothes had been off the entire time.

"Put some damn clothes on, ice breath!" Natsu snapped at him, throwing Gray over his shoulder. Gray, in response, landed messily and took a low swipe at the flame mage.

"Shut up, flame breath!" Gray replied hotly, smirking as his attack landed on the Dragon Slayer.

"Guys, can't you be quiet just for once?" shouted a shrill voice.

All actions stopped and, to Gray's surprise, so did Natsu. He had half expected the Dragon Slayer to keep on going, only to find that Natsu was staring at something…or rather, some_one. _

Following his gaze, he was half expecting and half praying to whatever God was listening that it wasn't what he was thinking, to see Erza standing at the end of Natsu's stare. However, he was relieved…and a little panicked, to find a fuming Lucy.

Sure, she was utterly adorable even when angry but, really, just because she was adorable didn't mean she wasn't dangerous. Lucy could be dangerous, especially when it concerned her novel and her quiet time.

"Uh, sorry Luce, don't get angry," Natsu said, grinning a bit. He obviously didn't sense the danger than Gray obviously did.

"I'm not angry! How do I look angry? I'm not angry that you two keep messing up the Guild or that you two won't let me think straight just for once or that…or that Gray isn't even wearing underwear!"

At the last remark, Gray's eyes trailed down to his boxers or at least, his lack thereof. Blinking rapidly, he concluded that it must've happened during the fight. No wonder it had felt a little drafty….

Lifting up his head to look at the scowling Stellar Spirit Mage, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Hey, Lucy can you lend me your—"

"No I will NOT lend you my underwear!"

Yeah, and that, too was pretty damn cute.

* * *

**C.C.: **Took that last little tidbit from the first few chapters, always found that funny. :) Oh Gray and you and your stripping tendencies...you have a nice body so I'll let it slide.


	4. I'd Hold You Forever if You Wanted

**C.C.: **Here's another one!

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are great and I like the suggestions, I will definitely do some angst/comfort someday ones cause' I also really like those…there's just something about being on the verge of tears that I just love…I dunno why.

This one here has a lazier feel to it, probably because I just felt lazy thus incorporated that feeling onto these two haha.

The song 'Make You Feel My Love', a cover song done by Adele :D (Her voice is so amazing and unique), it really seemed to bring out the mood.

~**I'd Hold You Forever If You Wanted~**

_NaLu_

_Rated: T _

Sometimes he'd come in the middle of the night.

It was normal, seeing him at the side of her bed, back turned towards her and staring at the clock on the opposite wall. He'd say nothing, just sit there. It was in those rare moments he'd be incredibly quiet so as to not wake her up.

It was in those times he wouldn't bring Happy.

The first few times Lucy had practically died from fright. She had yelled at him, told him to not do such things because it scared her. Honestly, if she hadn't known it was Natsu she probably would've thought it was a burglar.

He'd just grin that stupid little grin of his, scratch the back of his head sheepishly and say he wanted to visit.

Yeah, sure, in the middle of the friggin' night!

After a while, she had gotten used to seeing him next to her bed. He never really turned to look at her and she never questioned why he was even there in the first place. Natsu did a lot of things that puzzled her, she just learned to forgive and forget…most of the time.

However, this time was a bit different.

This time, she decided to change the scene just a little.

This time, instead of rolling around on the other side to ignore the Dragon Slayer and leave him to his own devices, she turned around to face him. Extending a hand, she gently tugged at the back of his head, entangling her slender fingers in his short, pink locks.

She thought it was funny how touchy he got whenever she called his hair 'pink'.

His shoulders tensed up the minute her hands connected with his hair.

"Hey, Natsu, you okay? I mean, you come here every night just to stare at my clock, don't you have one of your own?" she said. She had meant to say it as a joke but received no answer from the boy. She stared at the back of his head for a while...waiting.

It was worrisome.

Natsu being quiet was worrisome, _really_ worrisome.

It was either a good thing or a bad thing...never could be too sure when concerning Natsu.

Furrowing her brows, she leaned towards him slightly. She had been worried for a while, probably since the first day she saw him in her room like this. Honestly, so even the great Natsu _Salamander _Dragoneel had things he worried about. She supposed that was all right, even he worried about things from time to time.

"Is it…about Igneel?" she asked, cautiously.

Surprisingly, Natsu was pretty touchy about certain topics. He'd get depressed or incredibly pissed off if you pried too far in. She realized that when she had unwittingly brought up the flame mage's mentor some few days ago.

Also, there was the time when she had made reference to Mirajane's late younger sister Lisanna. She didn't know the girl but the Stellar Spirit Mage was sure that, if she were still alive, Lucy probably would've made good friends with Lisanna.

Natsu probably knew this, too.

She wondered if that was why he became friends with her…because she was similar to Lisanna. She wondered if she should ask if it were about Lisanna, but knew it'd probably just make him mad. So she waited….

"A little," Natsu said his voice low and casual. She knew he tried to sound normal; honestly, he worried too much about others.

Lucy watched him a bit, dark brown eyes stuck on the flame mage in front of her. Knowing Natsu, he was probably just lonely.

"So," Lucy said, grinning a bit, "you came all the way here because you were lonely?"

Again, she had meant that as a joke. She didn't honestly think that but—well, okay, maybe a little—she'd like to think that he came all the way here every night just because he felt lonely.

"Yeah, maybe," Natsu said, chuckling a bit.

"R-Really?" Lucy said, blushing just a little. Only a little, mind you.

Silence fell on the two once more and Lucy watched Natsu once again. He continued to watch the clock like it was his lifeline, not saying a word. Without thinking, Lucy placed her chin on his right shoulder. His lean muscles tensed at the sudden action only to ease down and relax once more. She smiled a small smile, closed her eyes a bit and wrapped her arms around him. Happy wasn't here which was probably why she felt more comfortable being this…close?

Knowing the blue feline, he'd crack a couple joke right about now.

Natsu made no attempt to brush her off but he didn't return the one-sided hug either.

That was fine; she was fine just like this. He knew what she meant by that one, simple action. She did everything silently, without a warning and just simply out of the blue. It was just how they bonded. There was no need to exchange any words of explanation, no need to lend any further words of comfort. She didn't need to say 'I know how you feel' or 'I understand', because, honestly, she didn't.

She'd rather do things like this than say empty words of comfort.

Just that one hug spelled an entire conversation.

They stayed like that for a while, not saying a thing with Lucy's arms casually draped around him. She'd give him a million embraces; she'd do it just for him. Whatever he did, she'd give him an embrace if he just asked. The whole world could be on his case but she'd probably just shrug it off and just give him a hug.

She was just that kinda gal.

He understood, that was just the kinda guy_ he_ was.

Sure, she would get angry at him. Sure, she'd probably yell at him until his ears rung but, really, it was all because she worried about him a lot, too. Of course, he'd do something completely stupid like burn her new novel but, really, he'd try his best to make it up for her. She thought that part of him was sweet...in an almost unorthodox kind of way.

He'd start crying if she did because, quite honestly, Natsu just didn't know how to handle tears and girls at the same time. He'd panic, run all around town and then some just to find a new book for her. He'd raze the town to the ground trying to find it and when he couldn't, he'd go onwards to the next. He was considerate of her, most of the time.

He'd do it all just for her.

A warm embrace whenever the shadows just seemed to be surrounding him, suffocating him. Whether it was a nightmare or not, he knew where to turn to when he felt a little too cold, even for a flame mage. She'd go through hell and fire if he were suffering. He'd do the same for her, he _had_ done the same for her.

He knew.

Lucy couldn't say she'd find Igneel for him because that was impossible. She couldn't say she'd replace Lisanna for him because, again, that was impossible. No one could replace a fallen nakama. Lucy was always just Lucy, she couldn't be an Igneel or a Lisanna. She couldn't be what she wasn't, she could try her best and fill in that hole and she really did, but she knew it took time.

Even she understood the pain of losing someone you loved.

Natsu valued them far too much to do any replacing.

She liked that about him, though.

All she could say was that she was there for him. That was probably why he came to her whenever he felt like being comforted. He didn't need sweet words to make his heart all fluttery. He didn't need to be babied—well, maybe just a little...not too much.

He'd never admit it, of course.

If it was Lucy, then he wouldn't mind being babied every once in a while.

"Hey Natsu—"Lucy was cut off mid-sentence. Bringing a rough hand to gently touch her wrist caused the girl to quit whatever she was about to say. She half expected him to take her arm off only to be further surprised when he gripped her wrist and held it there, firm.

It wasn't a hard one, just tight enough to ensure that that hug was going to stay a hug for a while longer. She looked at him for a bit, waited for him to say something but received no answer.

Sighing a bit, she rested her chin back onto his shoulder once more. She liked the way he smelled. It wasn't grand but it wasn't bad either. It was just…Natsu. Just Natsu, that was all. It was a very comforting thing.

"Thanks, Luce," Natsu finally said, turning to her slightly with a wide grin. "I feel a lot better now!"

"I-Is that so? Good," Lucy said, grinning back at him. Natsu's grin only widened, it seemed like the heavy air had dissipated in an instant and he was back to the same old, goofy Natsu.

"Y'know, Luce, I always feel a lot better when I'm with you," Natsu continued, leaning against Lucy now. His vision was no longer on the clock but on the ceiling, practically beaming in her arms.

"Good, you better, I should charge you an entrance fee though," Lucy replied, smiling.

"Whaaa? That's no fair then I'd really be broke," Natsu said, turning to look at her.

"Not my problem," Lucy said, burying her face in-between his shoulders.

"Hey, Luce, does that feel good?"

"W-What does?"  
"That."

"What's _'that'_?"

Without further notice, Natsu pulled away from her only to turn around and face her this time, now on both his knees so he could be equally leveled with her. With a wide, sly grin Natsu's arms flew wide open extending towards a bewildered Lucy.

"C'mon, your turn!" he announced proudly, as if it were the most casual thing to do.

"M-My turn?" Lucy asked, blinking rapidly in confusion. What exactly was he getting at, this idiot? She looked at his open arms with suspicion, although she had a hunch she wasn't so sure Natsu even knew how to give a proper hug.

He didn't wait for her to respond and simply wrapped his arms around her. She tensed up in his tight embrace, blushing and mind racing. Okay…so, maybe he did know how to hug.

This time, it was Natsu's turn to bury his face between her shoulder and neck, inhaling ever so slightly. Lucy sat there limply, not quite sure what she was supposed to do.

With a heavy sigh, Lucy simply thought it best to not think so much and just hug the idiot. Really, he was a bit too blunt in the way he did things. Then again, was she really so different?

Wrapping her arms around him again, their embrace simply tightened and they stayed that way. Just the two of them, hugging for what seemed like a million years but that didn't really matter.

She'd do it all over again if she knew it'd make him happy.

* * *

**C.C.: **I honestly don't know whether or not this was a friendship fic or a romance one haha so I'll just let you decide on that one. It could be both, a little hint of romance within that friendship. I really can't see Natsu being the romantic type...maybe the Edoras Natsu.

P.S. the little tidbit with Natsu almost on the brink of tears when Lucy starting crying was actually taken from a bonus chapter of Fairy Tail. Forgot what it was called but it was a chapter meant to promote coca-cola :D I thought it was pretty cute to see Natsu panic cause' he really DID burn her novel.


	5. Hot Chocolate & Dinosaur Marshmallows

**C.C.: **It's so easy to update oneshots like this :) but with school coming around my time may be used up! Hopefully I'll be able to figure some sort of odd schedule in order to do this right!

A little fluff, not much : )

**~Hot Chocolate & Dinosaur Marshmallows~**

_NaLu_

_Rated: K+ _

He never did quite understand hot chocolate.

It _looked_ like coffee but it didn't _taste_ like coffee. He hated coffee, by the way. It was too bitter for his tastes. That stupid ice jerk could drink it like it was the most natural thing to do. Natsu, however, preferred hot chocolate.

It wasn't too sweet and it wasn't too bitter.

He liked the little marshmallows that floated around too.

One time, he and Happy found these dinosaur shaped marshmallows and practically begged Lucy to use them next time. She had said no, of course, but to their surprise the next time they were given hot chocolate…it had dinosaur marshmallows.

He stared at those marshmallows now, spinning around as he churned the drink with a spoon. Rather than boil the water on a stove he heated it in his hand. He liked being able to determine just how hot he wanted it.

He had offered to do the same for Lucy's but she said she couldn't trust him with her drink.

Honestly, not like he meant to burn her tongue the last time.

Bringing the cup up to his lips, he took a long sip of the hot liquid. He shivered ever so slightly when the liquid went down his throat, feeling the warmth of it. Staring down at the contents of his cup, he could only grin at the tiny dinosaur shapes that seemed to smile right back at him.

Call him childish but he enjoyed that little tidbit.

Yes, even _Natsu_ was aware that he could be childish sometimes, not that he cared.

He sat on Lucy's couch, guzzling down his hot chocolate as Lucy remained completely enamored with the brand new novel she had just bought. Happy sat not too far from where they were, stuffing fish into his mouth and chugging his own cup of hot chocolate.

Happy let out a loud burp before weakly flying over to Natsu and curling into a ball, ready to sleep. Letting out a loud laugh, Natsu allowed the feline to rest next to him.

Natsu's eyes trailed over to the rest of Lucy's home. Small and cozy, kind of like how Lucy was. It was girly but he supposed that was all right, it was her place after all. Sometimes Erza and Gray would be here, too, causing a ruckus just as much as he was.

They weren't this time, something about a mission or another. Picking out a dinosaur marshmallow with his spoon and tossing it into his mouth, Natsu grinned happily. He wondered if she'd buy some more marshmallows if he asked.

"Hey, Luce," Natsu suddenly said, causing the girl to turn and look at him. "Thanks for the hot chocolate!"

"You're welcome," Lucy replied, a little surprised that he was even thanking her in the first place.

Dinosaur marshmallows always did resemble dragons.

* * *

**C.C.: **A short one, sorry!


	6. Wanted to Be a Hero That You Liked

**C.C.: **Okay, thanks for the reviews once again! :D

I had a little help with the song _Predestination_, which is actually from Fairy Tail OST and it really got the depressing tone for me.

I think I remember writing somewhere Lucy had blue eyes but in reality, she has brown haha. Sorry about that little slip up!

~**Wanted to be a Hero That You Liked~**

_NaLu_

_Rated: T +_

His body hurt.

It felt like lead, the pain already gone because he was so numb. The only feeling was in his hands as he held her. Her blonde hair tickling his arms as a soft wind blew over their heads. He sat on the ground, back against a broken pillar and legs sprawled out messily.

He was bleeding.

His side had a large gash and his head felt like it had been cracked in two.

He stared down at the person in his arms, his partner…his best friend, _his_ Lucy. She was so limp, so lifeless it almost scared him. No. Not almost—it _did_ scare him. He was beyond terrified that he was too shocked out of his mind to even know when and where to panic.

He let out a horrid, ragged breath as he lifted his right hand to brush a few strands of blonde hair from her bruised face. Her body fit so perfectly on his lap, her head resting on his left shoulder as he tried with all the energy he had left to hold her.

He didn't know how it all happened, one minute they were fine and the next…nothing.

She was there; she was standing _right _there, right beside him where she always was, never behind or in front. She had been saying something to him—what was it? It was probably to warn him but he hadn't been listening, like usual.

He was too busy trying to be a hero.

He was too busy trying to show off in front of her, show her that he could be like one of those knights in shining armor that she liked so much. Like one of those guys you read about in those fairy tale novels…the ones Lucy liked.

He wanted to be like of those guys that she talked about so much. That she read about so much.

He wanted to prove that it wasn't just Erza who could be a knight, swing around a sword like it was her artificial limb. It wasn't just Gray who could hold a shield and do it so smoothly.

He hadn't anticipated a sneak attack, though. Not on her. He had always thought she'd be safe if she was within arms reach. He could get to her if he had to, that was what he had been thinking at the time.

Guess he overestimated himself or underestimated them.

One or the other—it didn't save Lucy.

"Hey, Luce," Natsu suddenly said, his voice coming out more haggard than he had expected. She didn't answer him.

"Sorry, 'bout earlier," he continued, looking down at her with a broken grin. His right eye was half closed, as it had been damaged. He half expected her to flash her own, girly but so very pretty grin right back at him.

That didn't happen.

"Y'know…I probably wouldn't have survived if you hadn't warned me earlier, thanks for that."

He waited, for something…_anything_. He searched for any possible movements, strained to hear any possible noises, words, grunts whatever it was that made any sort of indication that she was still there. He never did like silence.

Her eyes remained closed, her breathing almost entirely gone. He tried as best he could to warm her up, maybe give a little bit of his energy to her—maybe it'd bring her back?

"Hey, you said," he paused, finding it hard to talk, "you said…you'd help me find Igneel."

Nothing happened.

His eyesight was beginning to fade, his already weary mind and broken down body was beginning to take a toll on his consciousness. If he fell asleep then—then who would look after Lucy? Who'd be there to greet her when she woke up?

Who'd be there to tell her everything was going to be all right? That they'd protect her for sure this time? It had to be him, he was the only one here after all. He had sent Happy for backup, for Erza and Gray who weren't too far from where they were.

They were probably still fighting, those two.

They were strong, they were real heroes.

Heck, even_ Gray_ was a hero.

"You said…you wouldn't leave me," he choked; he didn't know when he should start crying. If he cried…did that mean he was admitting that she couldn't be saved? He shouldn't cry, crying was like giving up, right? She'd hit him if he gave up...he wouldn't mind though, if she did hit him. Not anymore.

She'd wake up in no time. She was just sleeping after all, right? She was just taking a short nap, she'd wake up and yell at him for getting her clothes all dirty. She'd yell at him for staining her face with his tears. She'd probably yell at him for holding her too tightly and that her body hurt.

He wouldn't mind that.

There was no possible way that Lucy Heartfilia would die just from that. Of course, stupid, you don't even have to answer that. He waited for those pretty brown eyes of hers to open up. He wanted them to look up at him again, like they always did. He wanted to see her smile, like he always did.

Those warm, loving and fiery eyes of hers.

They had been open not too long ago.

Bringing his head down, he put his forehead on hers and let out a heavy sigh. Hey, what're you doing, Luce? You said it yourself; Stellar Spirit Mages don't go back on their promises.

Maybe she forgot her promise? Maybe she forgot that she promised to stick with him and help him find Igneel? Maybe she forgot that she promised she'd always be with him, she'd never just up and leave him without a moment's notice.

No. Lucy never forgot a promise.

"You can hear me, can't you L-Luce…? Lu? I'll call you Luigi forever if you don't wake up…hey, listen to me…at least answer me…Luce…c'mon…."

He was beginning to get tired of the silence.

"Lucy…?"

He wouldn't mind if she hated him forever. Just, wake up already Luce.

* * *

**C.C.: **

Hmm, I'll leave it up to you whether or not she wakes up :P I tried to keep it a little mild...though I honestly don't know what 'mild' is haha. There will be more in the future, though! I like listening to sad songs when I write sad fics haha

Hope you all liked that!

See you all next chapter~


	7. He Liked the Way She Teased Part II

**C.C.: **Hmm I guess you could say this is like a little sequel to the second chapter :) Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and your suggestions!

Y'know…as a girl it's a little difficult writing in a guy's point of view but really, I enjoy those the most for some reason haha. I always know what the girl is thinking because it's always told from her view in many romance cases...I'd like to know what goes on in the guy's mind too!

Hopefully I'm doing okay in that area...I really don't know but I'm trying my best!

**~He Liked the Way She Teased~**

**Part II of **_She Liked the Way He Kissed_

_NaLu_

_Rated: M for suggestive themes :P _

He liked the way she teased.

Liked the way she sighed against his grinning mouth and eagerly followed his every move.

He reveled in the fact that she fit so neatly in his arms as if she were made just for him. Like they were a puzzle and they were the two pieces that fit together to complete the picture. As corny as that sounded, he really did feel like that.

He liked how she nipped at his earlobe, the way her long nails ran along his back that sent shivers throughout his body. He liked the feeling of her fingers entangled with his hair, making it all the more messy than it was originally.

Her blonde hair tickling his arms as she moved in his embrace made the dozen of little moths in his stomach dance a jig. His mind would go blank for a bit before coming back and just doing it all over again.

He would wrap his arms around her, hold her tight and try to bury himself into her intoxicating scent. He'd kiss her all over, sometimes gently and sometimes a bit too eagerly. He'd touch her all over, hands making secret marks, mapping, getting accustomed to the areas of Lucy's luscious body.

It always never felt like it was enough even with all that.

He'd have to do more.

He liked the way she clung to him, out of breath and mind clouded. He liked knowing he had that effect on her. Sometimes, he'd secretly raise his body temperature just to make the heat just that much more intense. He could feel her body temperature rise as well through her thin blue shirt, his hands raking over the bra from the inside. He always had trouble with that particular undergarment.

He burnt the last one out of frustration, possibly his most troublesome adversary yet...but she yelled at him so he couldn't do that again.

He liked cold, windy nights because it gave him an excuse to tighten his hold on her. He'd cling to her and her to him, over and over again. He never got tired of it; it was always a new adventure to him. She'd curl her slender fingers in his short, regrettably pink hair and pull on it ever so slightly, unconsciously. He'd only let out a hiss and deepen the kiss.

He didn't mind it rough, really he didn't.

If Lucy wanted it, he'd do it.

He'd even let her lead if she asked him to, he'd do it just for her. That was his idea of romantic. He didn't really know how to be and he was sure even if he did, he'd have no talent with it. Well, he tried, at least, usually it ended in flames (literally), but she knew he tried.

Sometimes, she'd deny him what he wanted. She'd turn her head, refusing to give him a kiss. It sucked, it really did.

There were other times when she'd pretend she didn't notice him. She'd just continue writing her novel, read a new book she bought or do anything that didn't involve looking at him. She'd act like she was too busy to deal with him, like she had other things she'd rather think about than kiss him.

No matter how much he'd tug at her arm, no matter how pouty he'd get or whiny he'd get, she wouldn't budge. He'd coo at her, bribe her and even sometimes try to force her to turn and look at him. He felt a hand gently caress the side of his face, bringing him back to reality. Oh, that's right…Lucy was already in his arms, what was he doing thinking about other things besides kissing her?

With a wide grin, he pushed the Stellar Mage down onto her bed in which they sat at. She let out a yelp of surprise and protests. He heard it all but he really didn't mind them. He knew if she wanted it or not. If she really didn't, he'd stop because as much as he wanted her…he loved and respected her more than he wanted to kiss her.

He'd rather deal with Erza's wrath than be the cause behind Lucy's tears.

He'd spend a whole day being nice to Gray if it'd make her happy.

"Natsu, aren't you hot wearing your scarf?" Lucy asked, tugging at the piece of cloth wrapped securely around the Dragon Slayer's neck.

At that, Natsu paused. He hadn't noticed that they were both full clothed, well, Lucy's jacket had been thrown aside somewhere—or maybe he burned it? With a chuckle, he unwrapped the scarf from his neck and set it on the bed post.

In the beginning, he had had trouble parting with the scarf. However, he trusted Lucy to the point where he'd even give her his scarf if she were cold. Igneel was apart of him and now that Lucy was, too, he wanted the two to be apart of each other.

That's just how much Lucy meant to him.

After all, it was only natural to introduce your girlfriend to your parents—even if your dad was a fire breathing dragon, literally. Lucy blushed a deep shade of red as Natsu discarded his vest, tossing it onto the ground. Staring down at her, Natsu could only watch the girl underneath him fidget nervously. Her eyes were averted from him, trying to find something to stare at other than at Natsu's bare chest.

That only made his grin widen.

Lucy was cute.

He liked the way she blushed, her face red with embarrassment. He didn't know what there was to be shy about—she should be used to everything by now. However, he supposed that's what he liked about her.

No matter how many times they do this, she was always just as shy and docile as the first time. Well, docile was a far stretch…really, Lucy wasn't some timid little lamb. She'd bite him; scratch him and all kinds of things when she wasn't paying attention.

He didn't mind, really.

He liked the way she teased him, though. The way she turned her head as he bent down to kiss her, acting as if she didn't want it. He scowled and tried again, only to have her turn the other direction. Really, she was taking this a little too far...

"Luce," he growled, but he wasn't _really_ angry.

"I think we should stop, don't you? Happy's going to be here any minute and—"

"He won't. I told him that I wanted some privacy with you so he won't."

"R-Really…?"

"Yep, now quit being stubborn and look at me."

Lucy paused, pondering the thought. She was actually thinking about it, this girl. He could only sigh and chuckle at her childish behavior. Really, and here he thought he was the immature one. His hands were on either side of her head, his body hovering ever so slightly off her body, enough where he wouldn't crush her but where his body still rested on hers. He could feel her behind the thin shirt she wore and her skirt would only make his work easier.

He liked how easy girl clothes were...easy to take _off. _Except those stupid bras...damn he hated bras. Lucy pouted and turned aside, still refusing to look at him. Natsu could only sigh and shake his head.

That was fine, he liked this part of her too.

"Luce, I'm going to count to three," Natsu said, as if scolding a child who wouldn't obey. He'd get that kiss, whether he had to resort to force or not.

"I dunno Natsu…I dunno if you can put me in the mood anymore," she said, looking the other way as if she were thinking. Despite her words, she was trying her best not to reveal her smile. She was enjoying this, he knew.

"Oh, really? Then you leave me no choice…" Natsu said, grinning toothily. Lucy blanched at this, brown eyes wide with terror. He wouldn't…would he?

"Draaaagooon…" He raised his hands above her, "…tiiickle!"

"Ahahaha what's that s-so…l-_lame_…ahahaha…st-stop! N-Natsu! Ahahaha w-wait I'm dying…I'm d-dying! Ahaha!"

"You asked for it," Natsu said, grinning.

"J-J-Jerk! Ahaha! N-Natsu d-don't…th-that t-t-ickles! Ahahaha! "

She turned to look at him only to be met with a kiss. Closing her eyes, she allowed the Dragon Slayer to dominate her mouth once more. He pulled away, eyes looking straight at hers until another one of those goofy grins of his flashed onto his face.

"Told you I'd do it."

"Jerk," she said, pouting a bit before flashing her own grin.

Despite her teasing, Natsu still wanted more. He always did like it better when she teased him...kind of helped pent up the urge, y'know? Made him kind of want it all the more...he wondered if that was her goal in the first place? It was either that or she just liked seeing him desperate for her attention. For all Natsu knew...it was probably both.

Yeah. It was probably both.

* * *

**C.C.: **Whelp, that's all there is to THIS chapter. I pondered on whether or not I should make it the way I 'originally' wanted it to but...maybe I'll save that for a separae piece haha. In any case, I always wondered how Natsu would handle bras...he'd probably just burn the damn thing off, knowing him.


	8. Wouldn't Say I was Possessive

**C.C.:** Actually, the last chapter kind of gave me inspiration for the next one haha. Well, it won't be as graphic as the last one (though, it wasn't all that graphic either).

**~Wouldn't Say I was Possessive~**

_NaLu _

_Rated: T+_

He wouldn't say he was possessive.

He wouldn't say she had to pay attention to him and only him…though the thought had crossed his mind more than once. It wasn't like she had to be practically attached to his hip and it wasn't like he wanted to chain her to him.

It wasn't like that at all.

Then again, he wouldn't say he liked sharing all too much either. Feline like eyes watched wearily at a certain blonde individual as she happily chatted away with someone other than him.

Stupid Gray, of all people.

Really, what was so great about that ice jerk anyway? What did he have that he obviously didn't? He couldn't see anything on the ice making mage that he lacked. Really, what was so important about the guy that Lucy had to pay more attention to then a certain flame mage?

It was ridiculous, really.

He had the urge to drag Lucy away from the raven haired youth, but knew that that'd only make her angry. She valued her friendship with the members of the Guild and he did too, really he did. Natsu liked that she got along with everyone at Fairy Tail, made him feel that she was safe.

He even saw Gray as an annoying, dare he say it, _brother._

That didn't stop him from wanting to connect his fist into his smirking face, of course.

Said Gray glanced over at the Dragon Slayer, paused and then, much to Natsu's horror, smirked. He knew…that damn Gray _knew_. He was smart, regrettably, and he caught onto a lot of things pretty quickly. Natsu could only watch as Gray leaned in and whispered something secretive to Lucy. He was doing this on purpose, Natsu could tell.

Lucy looked a little shocked at first, making Natsu want to know what exactly it was that Gray had said. She gave a quick glance towards Natsu, causing the flame mage to perk up at finally being noticed. Then, she giggled and turned around to whisper something back to Gray.

Oh _hell_ no!

Now he really wanted to know what it was that Gray said to her. Stupid prick, he probably suggested something. Gray always did think Lucy was cute. Well, that was probably something he could agree on, for once, with the ice mage.

She always was friendly with anyone.

She was nice to Loke, who'd flirt with her whenever he had the chance. Happy had said that they'd make a cute couple, Loke and Lucy. Hell, even their names started with L's! What the heck?

Lucy and Gray.

Both of their names ended with 'Y'. They got along pretty well, now that he thought about it. Gray was always making sure she was all right, see if she was safe and all. She was always joking with him about weird things. Stupid Gray was always walking around shirtless in her apartment, too.

Lucy and Loke.

Both of their names started with an 'L'. Loke was Lucy's Stellar Spirit and Natsu knew how much she loved her Stellar Spirits. They were precious to her and she'd die protecting them. He knew how much sacrifice Lucy had done for Loke.

He knew how much Loke admired her and was probably her most loyal Stellar Spirit.

Shit. What did Lucy and Natsu start and end with? Even their names didn't match and, really, even though they got along it was more like 'best buddies'. It was kind of like how he and Happy were. Sure, maybe in the beginning it was like that….

Just how_ were_ you supposed to transition from 'best friend' to 'boyfriend'?

Really, it was so damn difficult...wish there was a book on it. Would he even read it though?

So, all he could do was glare daggers at a certain Gray Fullbuster, hope that the guy would just go up in flames. He could go over there, ruin the little moment the ice mage had with the Stellar mage but…that was probably what Gray wanted him to do.

He'd be damned before he played into Gray's hands.

No. Gray probably _wanted _him to go over there, flip a table or two and threaten him to stay away from Lucy. He wouldn't do it, of course. The most humiliating thing was doing exactly what Gray wanted him to do.

"Neh, Natsu…you've been glaring at Gray for a while," Happy commented, flying over to his friend.

"Happy," Natsu said, eyes flickering over towards his blue friend for only a moment.

Happy watched the flame mage in curiosity, wondering what had set his best friend to be in such a foul mood. Eyes following Natsu's intense gaze, a sly smirk appeared on the flying creature's face.

"Natsu, Gray and Lucy seem pretty close, neh?" he said, watching in satisfaction as Natsu twitched ever so slightly.

"S-So?" Natsu said, not looking at his friend.

Damn. Was he that obvious?

"Neh, Natsu…what do you suppose they're talking about?" Happy asked, curious as to what his friend would say next.

"I-I dunno…" Natsu said, growing a little nervous, "I-It's not like it's any of my b-business."

What _were _they talking about?

He watched as Lucy laughed at something Gray had said and slapped him on the arm. It was probably around then that a pink eyebrow twitched on his creased forehead. Okay, now he really wanted to know.

"Hmm, Lucy looks like she's having fun, huh?" Happy said, eyeing his friend from the corner of his eye.

"Y-Yeah…" Natsu said, gulping nervously. His eyes glued to the Stellar Spirit mage as she continued to laugh in her hands in a girlish fashion. Lucy was especially cute when she was laughing—did she _have_ to show that side of her to Gray, of all people?

She_ did_ look like she was having fun, though.

Was Gray's company better than his? Hah, no way, like _that _could ever happen…right?

A cold sweat ran down the side of his face. Now, he's repeated the sentence over and over but…he wasn't what you'd call possessive. Really, he wasn't. It wasn't like she wasn't allowed to talk to guys other than him.

It wasn't like she wasn't allowed to smile cutely at guys other than him. He didn't have a problem with her being all intimate with people other than him. No, it didn't bother him one bit. He tried repeating that in his mind over and over, like a broken record and it just kept going and going.

She was allowed to be friends with whoever she wanted.

The more the merrier, right…?

Yeah, that's how it was. No problem. It was just a conversation between friends. It wasn't like Gray was doing anything bad. He was just _talking_ to her, no harm in that, right? He was just telling jokes and stories like a friend would.

Like a friend would, nothing more.

It wasn't like Gray saw Lucy like how Natsu did. It wasn't like Gray was making passes at Lucy like Loke did. Yeah, that's how it was. It wasn't like they were flirting, right? Hah, don't be ridiculous of course they weren't.

They were nakama!

Nakama don't flirt with each other! Then again…Natsu and Lucy were once nakama. Natsu's view on Lucy had changed over time…maybe the same would happen with Gray? Loke was already beyond stopping.

Some reason, he didn't mind it so much if it were Loke. Okay, yeah he did but really, the guy was hardly around so he really didn't have to worry so much. Gray, however, was always around.

Shirtless and everything, showing his goods for the whole world to see! For Lucy to see…a finger twitched this time. Gray was shirtless, why hadn't Natsu noticed before? Had he stripped during the conversation?

It was so natural, Lucy hadn't even flinched.

"Neh, Natsu…do you think Gray likes—"

Before Happy could finish his sentence Natsu sprung from his spot and stormed over towards a bewildered Lucy and Gray. Without saying anything else, Happy stifled a snicker and could only blush at Natsu's thickheaded nature.

Really, he was so easy to read.

"N-Natsu, what're you doing?" Lucy suddenly shouted, the Dragon Slayer having dragged her from her spot and flung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She received no answer as the flame mage stomped towards the only entrance and exit of the guild.

"Hey, Natsu what's your pro—"Gray was cut off by a steaming glare from the Dragon Slayer.

"Don't bother me," Natsu growled, kicking the nearby chairs and tables that were in his way. He ignored the whistles and catcalls as he made his way out of the guild. He ignored Lucy's kicks and screams, her protests and questions.

"Natsu, what's gotten into you?" Lucy demanded, turning to look at him.

"Don't let other people get so close to you, idiot," Natsu informed her, not looking her in the eye as he bounded for the only place in mind. Lucy's house.

Lucy opened her mouth to speak but stopped, noticing the light shade of pink that had graced the Dragon Slayer's supposed stern expression. Stifling a giggle, she buried her face between his neck and shoulder.

"You're so cute, Natsu," she said, laughing out loud this time.

"Sh-Shut up! I-It's not like I'm jealous or anything!"

"Oh yeah?"

"That's right," Natsu huffed, not wanting to look at the laughing girl. Dammit, he felt like dying right now. He wouldn't be able to show his face to the rest of the guild members for a while now.

"So…" Natsu said, clearing his throat. "W-What were you and Gray talking about?"

At this, Lucy let out a loud laugh to which he grumbled in response. He really felt like he wanted to die. Lucy wiped away a tear and kissed him on the cheek, surprising the Dragon Slayer.

"That's a S-E-C-R-E-T-E~" she cooed, blowing into his ear, causing the flame mage to shudder slightly. He liked it when she did that.

He wouldn't say he was possessive but, like he said before…

…he wouldn't say he liked sharing, either.

0o0o0o**Back at the Guild**0o0o0o

"So," Gray said, snickering a little. "Happy, what'd you say to him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Happy said, laughing into his paws.

"Right and I'm just supposed to believe that that blockhead did all that with his own thinking?"

"You shouldn't be talking, Gray," Happy said, eyeing the ice mage who shrugged a bit. Casually leaning against the table, a wide grin was plastered onto the ice user's face. It wasn't his fault that Natsu was a total idiot when it came to girls.

Like he told Lucy, if she wanted Natsu to do anything she'd have to play hard to get. It'd make things interesting if she got him jealous, really it would. She'd have to thank him later for Natsu's behavior.

"Gray," Happy suddenly said, bringing the ice mage's attention back to him. "Your clothes…."

"SHIT!"

* * *

**C.C.: **Oh Gray, I love that you strip without realizing it ^_^ Well, hope you guys all liked this chapter!

P.S.

I just love Happy's voice! Haha, I haven't watched the Fairy Tail anime in a while but I finally went back to watching it. Really, I've been so stuck with the manga I forget to watch the anime. Rie Kugimiya does an amazing job for Happy! I never really paid attention to the guy until the anime came out~


	9. Sometimes I Wonder About You Part I

**C.C.: **Just a reminder that many of these drabbles/oneshots have no connection whatsoever unless I make a little note somewhere that they do!

Thus, sometimes Natsu and Lucy will be a couple and sometimes they won't be

* * *

**~Sometimes I Wonder About You~**

_NaLu_

_Rated: K+ _

Sometimes she wondered about him.

He treated her the same way he treated everyone else, like nakama. Really, she didn't mind it she was glad he considered her a precious friend. But, y'know, it'd be nice to be treated special every once in a while. Just a little differently than the others, she wasn't asking much.

Well, it wasn't like they were together or anything.

He really didn't have any reason to treat her any different from the others.

* * *

He almost gave up his life trying to save her from Phantom Lord, almost burned a man alive out of pure rage just for her. He'd do it again and again if it meant keeping her safe. It really touched her, made her want to cry.

He had done the same for Erza, too, of course.

It wasn't like that that was a bad thing. Erza was well worth it, she was a precious friend and almost like a sister. Of course he had to. Really, though, she didn't feel like she was being treated differently. Though, she wasn't so sure why she even needed to be. Everything was fine as it was and no one was getting hurt.

She knew he cared about her and she knew he thought about her always, wasn't that enough?

Well, not when the guy you liked was oblivious.

Then again, Natsu was oblivious to a lot of things.

* * *

She wondered when her name started to sound all the more special every time it came out of his mouth. She wondered how many times she'd jump everytime he'd call to her, practically running to be with him. He never failed to make her laugh, whether he meant to or not.

Of course, it was as friends._ Best_ friends, to be exact.

She wondered what it'd be like if he saw her as _more_ than just friends.

Wondered, how he would he treat her if he saw her as a _girl?_ Would he treat her just the same? Would he still tell her those corny jokes he'd find in the comics he and Happy always read? Would he even still want to go on_ missions_ with her?

Would Natsu even know _how_ to treat a girlfriend?

Then again, she really didn't know what he acted like when in love.

She's never even seen him have a crush before.

* * *

There was that girl Lisanna but she wasn't around anymore. Kind of a shame, really, Lucy had always wanted to meet her. She wondered how Natsu had been like when he had been with Lisanna. Did he treat Lisanna the way he treated Lucy?

It made her curious really.

If Natsu were to ever fall in love, Lucy wondered how he'd treat the girl. Would he be a passionate lover or a regular lover? Would he say sweet words of sugary sweet love or would he be daring and use his_ actions_ to talk? It was hard seeing him as anything other than the goofy Dragon Slayer that he is.

She had a _slight_ crush on him, stemming from when they first met. Of course, her initial reaction to him was an idiot then it escalated to an idiot with a heart of gold. When had she changed her taste in men? She really had no idea. Lucy always thought she'd like the book smart guys, intelligent and mature, y'know?

Like the guys she reads about in her romance novels. Smooth, always knowing what to say to make everything feel all right.

Guys she could talk to with about millions of things, have a_ real, _intellectual conversation kind of thing.

* * *

She wondered how Natsu would be like if he was smooth, kind of like Hibiki from Blue Pegasus. Then again, she would rather him not be like Hibiki, too..._weird._ She wondered what Natsu would be like when anniversaries came around. Well, she kind of already had a hunch about that one. He had remembered the day he and Happy had first met her.

He called it her birthday, really, that idiot.

He was a good idiot, nonetheless.

Would he be the type to give presents to his girlfriend? Well, even if he was she wondered if he even knew what a good present _was_. She imagined it to be a really cool bug or a brand new pair of porn magazines. Who knew Natsu even knew what porn was...? Goes to show, no matter how childish a guy was...he was still a _guy. _

He'd given those to her, of course. Porn mags and bugs.

Honestly, she liked books but not _those_ kinds.

He was a bit of a kid, despite his age. Well, a 'bit' was an understatement but there were rare times he'd act like an adult. Like a _man_. She'd seen it before, Natsu's seriousness. It was usually when he was angry or pushed too far. He'd literally radiate heat because he was so angry. You could see the steam rise from his well toned muscles, rising up into the sky and his rage taking physical form.

In those instances, all the childish glamour that he usually held would be burned away in an instant.

She had thought he looked cool then.

If only he looked like that normally.

* * *

"Lucy!"

Said boy came bounding towards her, Happy flying right next to him. With a wide grin on his face, he waved his hands happily in the air as Natsu made his way towards her. Lucy had been on her way back home, the guild a few yards behind her. She was planning on taking a nap, still tired from the mission she had done with him the other day.

"Let's go on a mission, just the three of us!" Natsu said, bringing up a piece of paper to her face.

"Already? Didn't we just go on one yesterday?" Lucy asked, staring at the paper with narrow eyes. It was something about infiltrating a mansion, stealing a golden statue of a goat and…wearing ninja outfits.

_Ninjas_…right. Natsu's odd obsession with ninjas astounded her. He'd take it up a level by "talking" like a ninja, whatever that meant. He'd cover up his face with his scarf all mysterious like and make stupid hand signs with his fingers. Of course, he and Happy were never the _quie_t types, thus being a ninja was far from what they usually did.

Well, at least he made the effort...not a very _good_ one, mind you, but it was there.

And another thing, why did she have to cosplay in almost every mission she partook with him? Rather, it was more like she had to_ cosplay_ no matter _what_ she was doing, mission or not. Sadly, she had earned a reputation of her own as a cosplay maniac.

So not cool.

She blamed it on Natsu and Happy.

* * *

"See? Doesn't sound cool?" Natsu beamed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Aye!" Happy chimed in. "Lucy's a pro at cosplay!"

"It's not because I want to be!" Lucy cut in.

"What's the deal? Aren't you always complaining about rent?" Natsu said, furrowing his brows. He put his fists at his waist, waiting for the girl to answer him.

Really, what did they expect from her? They could've chosen anyone else; it didn't have to be her.

"Ugh, can't you guys just ask someone else? I mean, there are plenty of peo—"

"Whaddya mean? Of course it has to be you, Luce!" Natsu said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Sheesh, you can be real silly, y'know that? You're the best choice Luce!"

"Aye! Number one!" Happy agreed.

"Guys~!"

As if her answer was enough, Natsu grabbed her by the hand and pulled her along. Lucy let out a small gasp as she followed, Happy cheerfully following after them. Really, if she wasn't so happy she probably would've protested some more.

* * *

"You're the only one, Luce," Natsu informed her, grinning down at her. "We're partners, aren't we?"

"Humph, how in the world did I get stuck with you two?" Lucy said in a humored tone.

"Whaaa, don't be like that!" Natsu said, pouting a bit.

"Lucy's just shy~" Happy teased, soaring above their heads.

"Am not!"

Looking down at her hand, Lucy let out a small sigh and smiled. His right hand tightly wrapped around hers as he led her towards the train station. Well, she supposed it wasn't so bad. It wasn't like she was in any hurry.

"Hey, Natsu…you realize we're heading towards the train station…will you be all right?"

"…urgh!"

"Don't puke here we're not even there yet!"

"Aye…Lucy, you shouldn't have said anything."

"Puke on the grass! _The grass_!"

Yeah…maybe it was better if she waited.

* * *

**C.C.: **Speaking of Hibiki, I personally find the guy hilarious ^^ , he's like a Tamaki Suou (OHHC), but smarter. However, imaginning Natsu trying to be like Hibiki makes me laugh. Also made me laugh that Gray's opinion of the guy was 'manly'.

Nin nin~!

:3

Natsu's way of being ninja but failing horribly!


	10. In Sickness and In Health

**C.C.: **Sorry for the looooong wait! Word is going through a rebellious phase right now so I needed to find a substitute. Luckily, I did :D well that's half of it the other half is that I've been way too busy so I haven't had any time to even look at my works.

**~In Sickness and in Health ~**

_Rated: T _

He had thought it was weird not seeing Lucy that day. He hadn't seen her face for the entire day and he was usually the first one she went to.

Not that he was gloating or anything.

It was just simple fact…they _were _partners, after all.

According to Levi (she and Lucy were pretty close), Lucy was home with a cold. Natsu could not help but feel that the reason behind this was entirely his fault. Just the other day, they had had a mission which was located at one of the largest (and coldest) lakes in Fiore.

He'd explain why but that was too much work.

The good part about the mission was that it was relatively successful and the bad part…was that they had pretty much blown up the entire lake. Natsu, being a Dragon Slayer of Flame, well he pretty much dried the minute the water touched his skin. Sadly, Lucy took the brunt of the damage and was soaked to the bone at the end of the day.

She had told him that she was most likely going to get sick. Well, rather than 'telling' him…it was more like she shouted it at him…very…very angrily. He merely joked back…but he had never thought that it would really happen.

"Natsu, are we going to Lucy's?"

Natsu looked to his right where Happy hovered.

"That's right!" Natsu lifted up a plastic bag, grinning from ear to ear at the sight of its contents. "We have to make it up to her after all!"

"Aye!"

In the plastic bag were hot/cold patches, various medicines and a couple of band-aids. Why there were band-aids he had no idea…he just sort of grabbed whatever he saw on the counter.

"Do you think Lucy will want to see us?" Happy questioned as the two neared the girl's home.

"Sure she will! We're nakama!" Natsu had said, but he really didn't know. Would she want to see them? It was their fault that she was sick. He didn't even know how bad it was.

Was she suffering?

Was she all alone?

Did she have anyone to take care of her?

He thought about the Lucy growing up, with her mother gone and her father being the way that he was...she probably only had the servants to look to for comfort. They were probably the ones who took care of her when she was sick and even then, Lucy probably had to look out for herself all the time. All by herself.

It made him a little sad, thinking about it now.

Well, now Lucy wasn't alone. She had him and Happy after all! Pride and a sense of duty swelled up in Natsu's chest as he took a long, deep breath and stared at her front door. That's right; he was here to take care of her. There was no way Lucy would be mad with him anymore if he did that! Having Lucy be mad at him, or even worse, hate him really made him feel bad.

If he could make it up to her in any shape or form, he'd do it.

Lucy would do the same for him, he knew it for sure.

Swinging the door open with a loud bang, Natsu shouted in a loud, booming voice.

"ARE YOU ALL RIGHT LUCY?"

"NATSU, YOU IDIOT I'M NAKED GET OUT! AT LEAST KNOCK YOU DOLT!"

"Woah! S-Sorry Luce! Wait...why are you naked?"

"Does that even MATTER? Get out! OUT!"

Well…at least he now had a use for those band-aids.

He'd have to think of another way to make it up to her for this….

* * *

**C.C.: **Sorry if my writing seems a little...off...today, I haven't written for this story in a while so I'm trying to find my rhythm again haha, hopefully it'll come back.


	11. She Couldn't Help but Feel This Way

**C.C.:** So sorry to have made you all wait so long! I hope I'll be able to update a little more. Did anyone else cry when (_spoiler_) K/Cana reunited with Gildarts? I know I did...

Sorry that this is so short.

_She Couldn't Help but Feel This Way _

_Rated: K+_

_NaLu_

Lucy couldn't help but feel this way, no matter how hard she tried to push the thought out of her mind. It wasn't as if she hated Lisanna, in fact, she quite liked her. The silver haired mage was everything the others had described her as.

Kind, friendly and someone who was always smiling.

Not that Lisanna couldn't take care of herself...she had two of the strongest mages that Lucy knew as her older siblings, after all. However, as Lucy continued to watch as Lisanna and Natsu happily chatted away, Happy sitting not too far from them chowing down on a fish, she couldn't help but feel 'replaced'.

As if she had somehow lost her spot in Natsu's eyes.

Not that they were 'together' or anything.

It wasn't as if she had somehow become unimportant or that he had completely forgotten about her. He still treated her as his important nakama. It was just, she had somehow found that she felt...second best. Someone whom he didn't think about until _after _the silver haired mage. Lucy found that she wasn't the first one he went to anymore when he wanted to try something new or go out on missions anymore.

He'd go to her afterwards, of course.

Sure, Lisanna would go out on missions with her brother (and sometimes Mira would join in) just like old times, but there were times she would go with Natsu. Of course, Lisanna would happily invite Lucy along because that was just the kind of person she was.

She was nice. A good girl.

Each time, however, Lucy would decline and go on a mission alone.

Her excuse was that she wanted to fend for herself sometimes (which was true). She found that she relied far too much on Natsu when on missions. Even more so when Gray and Erza tagged along. Chocolate brown eyes regarded the pair happily reminiscing about the old days, Lisanna filling in the eager Dragon Mage of her time in Edoras. She let out a heavy, dejected sigh and smiled at the sight.

Despite how she felt, Lucy was glad that Lisanna had come back. Now Mirajane and Elfman had their little sister back and no longer had to live with the guilt of 'killing their sister'. Natsu had his childhood friend back and things pretty much went back to normal.

Who was she to butt into any of that?

Lisanna had been in Fairy Tail longer than Lucy had even known it existed! Compared to her, Lucy was a mere stranger...someone who held no past connections to any member of the guild save for the past year or two. Not that the guild didn't care about her, of course.

They had fought to the death to protect her when her father had sent that dark guild after her.

Lucy loved Fairy Tail and the guild loved her back.

Yet...why did she feel so...anxious?

"You okay Lucy?"

The sweet voice that was Mirajane's brought the blonde out of her thoughts and she looked up to see a gentle pair of eyes regarding her with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lucy said, chuckling nervously. She didn't think anyone would notice. Leave it to Mirajane to be the first one to sense her growing anxiety.

"Are you sure? You look down," Mirajane continued, setting aside a cup she had just finished cleaning. "You want something to drink?"

"Oh, uh just water is fine," Lucy said, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Alright, I'll get you some," Mirajane said, turning around to grab another cup. Lucy watched the elegant movements of the S-class mage with awe. She could see how she and Lisanna were related, both were kind and had a sort of 'aura' about them that made you want to be near them. Of course, Lucy had heard rumors about how Mirajane was once considered a 'demon' back in the old days (she had even seen pictures).

When the water had finally gotten to her, Lucy's gaze had already trailed over to Lisanna and Natsu once more.

Mirajane, of course, noticed this instantly.

"You sure you're okay?" Mirajane asked once more, her eyes following Lucy's gaze to fall onto her little sister talking animatedly with Natsu. She couldn't help but smile knowingly at what was currently running through Lucy's mind.

"Huh?" Lucy replied, a little surprised.

"I asked if you're sure you're okay," Mirajane repeated.

"Oh, yeah," Lucy said, waving it off. "I was just thinking, that's all."

Mirajane nodded, smiling. "You know, Lisanna and Natsu are close."

With that, she watched with amusement as she saw the slender shoulders of the stellar mage stiffen as soon as her comment finished. Lucy could be so silly sometimes, it was a cute aspect that Mirajane adored.

"But so are you and Natsu," Mirajane finished. Lucy turned her gaze back to Mirajane, a look of surprise painted across her pretty face.

"I-I suppose we are," Lucy stuttered, blushing slightly, "but I don't have the sort of bond with Natsu like Lisanna does...I mean...even Gildarts...!"

She stopped, not quite sure why she even brought up Gildarts in the first place. She didn't know what she was saying nor why she was saying anything at all. She was being silly, selfish and just plain childish.

"True," Mirajane said, nodding in agreement, "but you and Natsu share a bond that Lisanna doesn't either, don't you think so?"

"I⎯"Lucy paused, thinking it over, "I...guess so."

What in the world was Mirajane getting at?

"So wouldn't you say that you and Natsu are also close?" Mirajane said, smiling.

"We are but..."

"But...?"

Lucy sighed, shrugging. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just being silly?"

Before Mirajane could reply, however, Lucy stood up from her seat, her water untouched and a tired smile plastered onto the teen's face. "Sorry, I feel kind of tired...I'll see you tomorrow?"

"W-Well, alright, see you tomorrow," Mirajane replied, eyes blinking rapidly in confusion. As she watched the Stellar mage leave the guild, her delicate shoulders slumped slightly and her head hanging just a little...Mirajane couldn't help but feel a little at a loss as to what to do.

"Hey Sis!"

Mirajane turned, her younger sister bounding over to her happily, Natsu just behind her with his usual grin. Smiling, Mirajane greeted the pair with a small wave.

Lisanna paused and looked around, as if she were looking for someone.

"What's wrong?" Mirajane asked.

"Where's Lucy?" Lisanna asked, frowning. "I was going to ask her if she wanted to go with Juvia and me on a mission together!"

"Oh," Mirajane said, "she just left. She said she was tired."

"Aw," Lisanna said, sighing as she took a seat at the bar, "and I really wanted to spend some time with her, too."

Mirajane smiled at this. "Lucy's a good girl, huh?"

"Yeah!" Lisanna said, grinning. "She's a little different from the Lucy I know in Edoras...but she's a nice girl! Levy says she likes to read!"

"Hey!" Natsu said, frowning. "You can't have her! Lucy's mine and Happy's partner!"

"Aye!" Happy chimed in.

At this, Lisanna's grin only increased as she leaned in towards the Dragon Mage.

"Oh, quit being so clingy! How do you know Lucy doesn't want to partner up with me and Juvia? I bet you give her a whole lot of trouble!"

"No I don't!" Natsu retorted, arms folded over his chest. "Lucy likes going on missions with me!"

"Natsu gives everyone trouble, so Lucy's used to it," Happy stated, trying to help but not really doing a great job at it.

"Happy!" Natsu growled.

"Even though you can't stand transportation?" Lisanna teased.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Natsu said, scowling.

Mirajane watched them with amusement, if only Lucy had stayed long enough to see the two. They were practically fighting over her! She watched Natsu and Lisanna bicker for a few moments until a thought came to mind.

"Natsu?" Mirajane cut in, causing the pair of teens to turn their attention on her. "Why don't you go see Lucy at home?"

"Huh? Why?" Natsu said. "Is she sick again?"

"Mm, not exactly," Mirajane replied, "I'm just a little worried about her. Could you check up on her for me? And who knows, if you ask her now she might go on that mission with you...you know, the one you've been saving for her?"

"Hey! Sis! Don't _help_ him!" Lisanna said, pouting. "I've been trying to get her to go on a mission with me for weeks!"

"Oh, Lisanna, you can ask her another time, okay?" Mirajane soothed.

"Hah! I win!" Natsu said, grinning widely. "Happy, let's go!"

"This isn't over Natsu!" Lisanna called after him as Mirajane chuckled behind the counter. Natsu bounded towards Lucy, a wide grin on his face and Happy flying just behind him.

If only Lucy knew how important she really was.

* * *

**C.C.:** To be honest I quite like Lisanna, not a BIG fan of her's but I have nothing against her...mainly b/c she's fictional haha :O and even before she was revealed to actually be not-so-dead (but I hardly dislike any character in fairy tail soo...). it sometimes makes me sad that she's sometimes portrayed as an evil witch in some Fairytail fandom, however. Although, again, I feel like the whole "psyche! Lisanna is actually _alive _and was really in Edoras all along!" card was a tad bit...disappointing (man I feel evil saying that).

I mean, is it bad of me to actually want to see some of the good guys actually _stay _dead instead of just appearing later on and reveal that they're actually alive and kicking? It's a little war I'm having with myself; I don't _want_ anyone to die, truly I do (I cry endlessly when it happens...I have loose tear ducts so I pray _no_ one dies)...and yet I do want the ones who were supposed to be dead actually _stay _dead for once. But, alas, overall glad to see that Mira and Elfman have their little sister back and all is well so far. Who knows? Lisanna may play a huge role sometime in the near future...?

Still, I shall stay a NaLu fan forever and always regardless.


	12. Girls' Night

_Girls' Night. _

_Rated: T+ (for suggestive themes)_

_NaLu_

Natsu growled, eyeing the group of girls who so happily skittered away to Lucy's humble abode, leaving him and Happy alone (well, Gray was there but he didn't really matter). It was supposed to be _their _(meaning Happy, Natsu and Lucy) night out...so why, pray tell, were Lisanna, Levy, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Cana and Mirajane hanging around Lucy instead? You also might have noticed that he pretty much named the entire female population in Fairy Tail!

Well...most of them.

"What the hell's going on?" he grumbled, scowling. Gray, who sat not too far from where the Dragon Slayer sat sulking, turned towards him. He glanced over towards the direction in which Natsu was currently glaring at, spotting the group of girls retreating from Fairy Tail.

"Oh,_ that_," Gray drawled, shrugging, "Erza said something about a 'girls' night out', didn't bother to ask 'why' or anything."

"What?" Natsu hollered, whipping his head to look at Gray with an incredulous expression on his face. "They can't do that!"

At this, Gray quirked a quizzical eyebrow at him. Since when did Natsu care what happened at Lucy's house? The Dragon Slayer mage pointed his finger at the direction in which the girls had left, deciding to elaborate his earlier statement.

* * *

"They can't just _invite _themselves to Lucy's house like that! I bet they're pressuring her! Erza must've threatened⎯"

"_Lucy _was the one who invited them, bonehead," Gray cut in, rolling his eyes at the Dragon Slayer. "And you do it all the time, remember?"

"I'm not a bonehead, dickhead!" Snapped the Dragon-Slayer angrily.

"Di-who the hell are you calling dickhead? Dickweed!"

"Shut up! Dickwad!"

"That's the same shit, moron!"

"Who the hell cares? You did the same thing, stupid!"

"Why are your insults getting more and more childish as you go," Happy stated bluntly, watching the two with a bored expression.

"In any case," Gray said, settling down a bit, "Erza and the others are going to their little 'get together' at Lucy's house who _invited _them over, so quit being so damn clingy and drop it!"

Natsu glared, not liking the way the ice-making mage had put it. He wasn't being clingy, not at all! He was just worried, that's right. Erza was the type to threaten others, he knew it because he tended to be on the receiving end of her threats. He was just looking out for Lucy!

Yeah, that's right!

A couple hours (well, half an hour later...give or take) later, Natsu decided to follow the group. Gray, being Gray, followed suit partially because it sounded interesting and partially because well, he didn't really have anything else to do. As they bounded down the road, Happy flying behind them, Natsu could spot the lights on inside Lucy's little apartment.

So they_ were _there!

"Of course they are, I just fucking told you!" Gray hissed. Natsu turned to look at him, an expression of surprise and confusion flashed onto his face.

Had he said it out loud?

As they neared the window, they could hear the howl of laughter from inside. Natsu couldn't hear them, but he was sure they were talking about something having to deal with Macao and his balding hair.

"Tch, talk about unladylike. They're practically cackling in there," Gray muttered.

"Shh!" Happy hissed, sitting atop Natsu's head to peer inside as the two teens followed in motion. Natsu, on the other hand, ignored the two as his eyes instantly sought out (and found) Lucy, sitting comfortably on her bed with a pillow on her lap. She was joined by Lisanna and Cana, the latter of which had an arm draped around the pretty blond's shoulders.

* * *

A thin, pink eyebrow twitched ever so slightly at the sight.

The hell was Cana doing?

Touching Lucy like that...

"Kyaa! C-Cana, w-what're you doing?" Lucy let out a surprised yelp as the older female suddenly grabbed the teen's breasts, fondling them. Natsu gapped, face pressed against the window. Holy⎯what in the world was Cana thinking? Why in the world was she...grabbing Lucy's chest like that? Is that what girls did when they were alone? Grope each other?

"The hell are they doing," Gray hissed, and yet his eyes were just as glued to the scene as Natsu's.

"A-Aye," Happy chirped, eyes wide.

From inside the apartment, Cana giggled at Lucy's reaction. "Aw~ c'mon, we did this before on Tenrou Island, remember?" Cana cooed, teasing the girl. Did what? What did Cana and Lucy do? Natsu wanted to know, by god did he want to know! He never remembered the two ever being _that _close! When had this started and how? When he wasn't looking?

Much to his horror, both Levy and Wendy had decided to join in on the 'fun'.

"Lucy, I'm kind of jealous," Levy said thoughtfully, "I wish mine were that big."

"At least you guys have some," Wendy said dejectedly.

"Hmph, how unsightly," Charle said, though this did not stop her from looking as well. Lucy squirmed uncomfortably in Cana's hold, feeling slightly helpless being ganged up on. When had their conversation turned to her breasts? There were plenty of women in this very room who beat her in bust size! So why did she have to be the one subjected to this...harassment?

* * *

"W-Wendy! Don't stare!" Lucy snapped, blushing like mad. "And Levy quit poking them!"

"Give or take another year or two," Lisanna commented, "and I bet they'll be as big as Mira-sis."

"Lisanna!" Lucy said, exasperated. What was this? 'Rape Lucy Day' or something?

"You fiend," Juvia added in, blushing slightly, "you're going to use these _weapons _of yours to seduce Gray-sama!"

"Like hell I am!" Lucy protested, weapons? Seriously?

"Now now," Erza said, folding her arms across her chest. For once she lacked the usual armor, donning more casual clothes this time. "Lucy's getting embarrassed, we shouldn't tease her so much."

"That's right guys," Mirajane said, nodding in agreement, "at the very least...let us join in!"

"What?" Lucy said, eyes widening.

"If you put on these cat ears," Erza said, suddenly pulling out a pair of cat ears our of nowhere, "I'm sure it'll be better."

"For who?" Lucy protested.

Outside...the situation was probably just as dire.

"Th-They're gonna _rape_ her," Gray stuttered, feeling a nosebleed coming on. Happy gapped, covering his eyes (sort of, he peeked). Natsu whipped his head to look at Gray, eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"Th-They're gonna what?" He hissed.

"Rape her, moron, you in grade school or something?" Gray repeated, jabbing his thumb at the group of girls.

"R-R-Rape?" Natsu stuttered, eyes going back to the scene. They couldn't do that! Lucy was his partner! He had to help her! He had to save her from them!

"Kya!" Lucy's voice cut through his thoughts and, without waiting any longer (and much to the astonishment and horror of Gray and Happy), barged through the window.

"I'm comin' Lucy!" Natsu hollered, arms flailing about.

"Ack! You idiot!" Gray stumbled forward, falling onto the carpet of Lucy's room.

"Natsu?" Lucy shouted in surprise upon seeing the pink haired Dragon Slayer break through her window. All eyes fell upon the two men (and cat).

"G-Gray-sama!" Juvia said, a smile crossing her face. "Did you miss Juvia so much you came to check on her?"

"Hell no," Gray retorted, feeling the pressure of angry eyes (and one lovestruck) falling onto his bare back. Yeah, during this whole ordeal he wasn't quite sure when and where his shirt had come off.

* * *

"Natsu," Erza breathed, hands placed upon her hips and eyes glowering with irritation, "what is the meaning of this?"

"E-Erza..." Natsu stammered, "Lucy! I came to rescue Lucy!"

"Huh?" Lucy blinked rapidly out of confusion.

"Rescue her from what?" Cana asked, hands still holding onto Lucy's assets and giving them a little squeeze as she spoke.

"Cana," Lucy cut in, sighing, "could you please not talk and fondle my breasts at the same time?"

At this, Cana looked down at her with surprise. "Huh? Why's that? It's fun."

"Oooh, let me try next!" Levy said, suddenly ignoring the now shaking Dragon Slayer mage. Lisanna turned her attention from him to the three girls on the bed.

"After Levy, can I touch them?" Lisanna asked, smiling.

"No! No one is touching them anymore!" Lucy said, trying her best to wriggle out of Cana's hold. It felt even more embarrassing now that Natsu and Gray were in the room. She could feel their stares glued onto her face and she couldn't help but blush.

Wait...was that a _hole _in her wall?

"You're raping her!" Natsu exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the group of girls (namely Cana) surrounding Lucy. If Lucy's blush could get any deeper than it already was, then it probably did at that moment.

"N-Natsu! They're not⎯"Lucy paused, well, they certainly weren't raping her per se...but it wasn't exactly 'innocent' nor was it something she wanted either. No, wait, don't get confused now.

"Natsu, don't be silly we're just playing around," Lisanna interjected, trying to cool off the Dragon Slayer.

"I'll save you Lucy!" Natsu ignored her, instantly grabbing hold of Lucy and darting out of the room in a flash, the Stellar Spirit mage slung over his shoulders. The group of girls (as well as Happy and Gray) could only stare, wide eyed and shell shocked.

They could hear Lucy's shrill protests in the distance...

* * *

"Wow," Mirajane swooned, "he was just like a knight trying to save a princess!"

Cana quirked an eyebrow at this in disbelief. "You sure about that? It kinda just looked like he was swinging her around like a sack of potatoes if you ask me."

"What was that all about?" Erza asked, giving a quizzical look at Gray who, in turn, flinched inwardly. It wasn't until Erza had spoken to him did he realize that Natsu, that moron, had abandoned him in a room full of women.

Women...who were none too pleased at getting ambushed and interrupted at their 'game'.

"Err...l-ladies," Gray stammered, back against the wall and hands up in protest, "n-no need to get violent!"

"We're not going to get violent, silly," Levy said, a grin appearing on her face.

"Who said anything about 'violence'?" Cana said, cracking her knuckles.

"Natsu...I'm gonna get you for this," Gray muttered under his breath, if only he had a shirt on...woah, where did his pants go?

"W-Women are scary," Happy said, sitting not too far from Gray...well away from danger.

* * *

Not too far from the apartment, Natsu ran with a protesting Lucy slung over his shoulders. He could feel her fists slamming against his back, her legs kicking up a fuss in front of him. He didn't stop until he knew they were well away from the 'danger' before dropping her onto the ground none too gently.

"Ouch! Natsu!"

"S-Sorry."

Lucy grumbled unhappily, rubbing her now sore rear before glaring up at a confused Natsu. She had far too many questions to ask him but wasn't too sure which one to ask first. Well, one would be what the hell he was thinking, barging in there like that and the next was something about compensating the big hole in her wall.

"Natsu!" She began, but was cut off by the Dragon Slayer's swift movements. Much to her surprise, he knelt down so close that his face was only a mere inches away from her face. She felt her breath hitch in the back of her throat almost instantly.

"W-What?" The blonde stammered, inching away just as he moved closer. He said nothing in return, his eyes looking at her own as if he were examine her. With a satisfied grunt, he folded his head and nodded to his head to himself. Lucy could only stare, one quizzical eyebrow quirked in bewilderment.

"You seem okay," he said, more to himself than to her.

"Of course I'm okay!" Lucy retorted, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Well, weren't they hurting you?" Natsu questioned, now confused.

"No! They weren't," Lucy said, somehow feeling exhausted all of a sudden, "they were just...messing around. No one was hurting anyone, got it?"

"If you say so," Natsu replied, not quite convinced. Lucy looked at him, she took in the disheveled hair (well, even more so than before), the sweat that trailed down the side of his face and the narrow, focused eyes she had only ever seen when he concentrated on something.

Or some_one_...

* * *

"Natsu," she breathed, "I'm fine. Really. Thanks for worrying about me."

With that, Natsu grinned and sat back so that he too was sitting on his bottom. They sat in the middle of the road leading to the guild (big surprise there). The sky was littered with stars and the full moon hung above their heads.

"Why were you there?" Lucy asked, voice coming out softer than she had expected. This seemed to bring Natsu out of his thoughts, as he stared at her for a moment before answering.

"I wanted to know what you guys were doing," he answered simply.

Lucy stared in disbelief. "So you broke down my _wall_ for that?"

"No! I thought they were raping you!"

"Do you even know what 'rape' means?"

"No, wasn't that it?"

"Ugh, Natsu..." Lucy said, putting a hand to her now aching head.

"What?"

"I bet you don't even know what 'kissing' is," Lucy said, sighing. Honestly, this guy...if it wasn't one thing it was another. He had peeped without her permission and broke down her wall (again...) but it was because he had thought she was in trouble. Except that he didn't even know what the trouble was...

"I do know!" He snapped, scowling. Lucy perked at this, grinning.

"Oh really," Lucy said, leaning back. "I bet you've never even come _close_ to kissing a girl."

"I," Natsu paused, thinking about it, "well...have _you_ ever kissed someone?"

"Eh?" Lucy blushed, not expecting him to turn the question back on her. "W-We're not talking about me we're-"

"Well, _have_ you?" He pressed, leaning in towards her once more. Lucy quickly averted her gaze, feeling the pressure of his eyes on her once more. Damn Natsu and his ability to do that...!

"Well, not exactly..." she said, her voice quiet. She didn't see the wide grin flash on Natsu's face nor did she notice his hands fly up to cup her face. The Stellar Spirit Mage let out a yelp of surprise before she was pulled forward, eyes widening at the sudden contact of lips upon lips.

When had...?

* * *

Her first thought was to push him away...that was until she felt his fingers comb through her hair. However, just as quickly as he had started he ended it by pulling back with a wide, self-satisfied grin plastered onto his happy mug. Reflexively, Lucy's face turned scarlet red and she felt her blood boil with both embarrassment and annoyance. Why that little...! What in the world was he smirking for now?

"So," Natsu said gleefully, "I take your first kiss and you take mine! Now no one can touch you!"

"Natsu," she sighed, blushing furiously, "I don't think that's how it works."

"Why not?" He blinked in confusion, his hands still cupping her face. He contemplated the thought, his the gears in his mind slowly turning. If _that _didn't work then what else? He supposed he could just go for another one, not that he'd mind or anything. Suddenly, an idea popped in the back of his head and his grin only widened as he realized how stupid he had been. Why hadn't he thought of this earlier?

Lucy, however, was quick to catch the mischievous glint forming in the Dragon Slayer's eyes.

It obviously meant trouble...for her.

"Hey! Luce!" Natsu said, hands now on her shoulders with a firm grip.

"W-what?"

"Can I touch your bo⎯"

"No!" She answered quickly, not really wanting to hear the rest of whatever he wanted to ask her. Why hadn't she seen that coming?

"What? But Cana did! How am I supposed to make it so that other people won't touch you...if you won't let me-"Natsu, again, was cut off by a flushing Lucy.

"I said no!"

"But⎯"

"No!"

"C'mon...Luce! I'll do it gently!"

Much to her despair, as Natsu spoke he made various hand gestures in order to prove his point. His hands squeezed at the imaginary breasts and he looked at her, his expression just as serious as his intentions. She growled, turning her gaze from his now pouting one. Was he even serious about this? She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He was looking down, shoulders slumped and a frown on his face.

* * *

Oh...if he made that sort of face, it made it harder to say 'no'. With a sigh...she folded her arms, gaze elsewhere and spoke.

"I-If you're bent on it...fine but!" She said quickly, catching the gleam in the boy's eyes as she spoke. "Not here. It's embaras-"

Before she could even finish her sentence she was pulled into a tight embrace. The Celestial Spirit Mage could feel the strong youth's laugh through the rumbling of his chest, his voice just above her head. A smile crept onto her face though she did not dare show him.

"Thanks Luce!" He exclaimed happily, looking down at her with, dare she say it, affectionate eyes.

"Yeah, yeah."

Silence overtook them for a moment but it wasn't long before Natsu broke it.

"So can I touch them now?"

"No! Can't you wait?"

"We can go to my house?"

"Geez you..._seriously?_"

Her only answer came in the form of a sneaky grin.

Ugh...today really _was_ 'Rape Lucy Day'...except, it wasn't _really_ rape if it was consensual, right?

* * *

**C.C.: **No, Lucy, it isn't rape when you're willing :3. Sorry if this is a little...messy, it's hot and my brain is sort of hazy due to the extreme heat =_=...I don't do so well in hot weather. The inspiration for this actually came from when I had my own little 'girls' night out' with my own friends...and let me tell ya...we're probably just as bad (or worse). Course'...there was no kissing involved or hot boys...sadly. Ahem, I meant for the latter part.

I've always pegged Natsu for being completely naive in terms of anything sexual...but at the same time I feel that deep down, underneath all that is goofy and fun-loving, he's just as much of a guy as any. I've seen him blush a few times before especially when he's being smothered in Lucy's ahem...endowments, though other than that I've yet to really see him really check out a girl.


	13. Paralyze

_Paralyze_

_Rated: T+_

_NaLu_

If he could describe how he felt when he saw her walking through the doors of Fairy Tail, he'd probably say he was paralyzed. His senses muddled, his breath hitched and his fingers twitching. It hadn't been this bad before, hell, he had never felt this way when he still thought of her as a 'nakama'.

Now, whenever the Dragon Slayer Mage saw her, her in all her blond haired, mini-skirt glory he couldn't help but stop whatever it was that he was doing.

Whether it be eating, talking...or beating up Gray. Oh, yeah, he'd even stop punching that ice brain just for a mere second so he could stare at her. Again, it hadn't been like this before. In the beginning, he had only seen her as a friend. Someone who he felt was important, someone worth dying to protect.

His best friend, partner; Lucy Heartfillia.

So why now, of all times, did he feel like she just seemed to change over night?

As if she were a different person.

The way her hips swayed back and forth as she walked caused his eyes to follow subconsciously, without him even trying. He had to hold his hands back before trying to reach out to her. He'd probably surprise her (and him) if he did what he wanted to do. He couldn't help but notice how long her eyelashes were, the way they fluttered as she looked over his way. The way her chocolate brown eyes seemed to lock on and hold his gaze, narrow eyes widening in surprise at being noticed.

Of course she'd notice him...

She wasn't aware of all the dirty thoughts that were going on inside his brain. All about her...as creepy as that sounded.

He had never thought of a woman as 'pretty' or 'sexy', not once in his life. Maybe with Lisanna when they were younger, but that had been more like 'cute' than anything. But that was when they were younger...before he met Lucy.

Lucy was...she was a whole lot different.

She had this sort of aura about her that made him want to just keep watching. Drowning in his own delusions of whispers tickling his eardrums, sweaty skin against skin, fluttery eyes on the brink of tears and dirty words escaping full, cherry pink lips.

Oh yeah...it was that bad.

He wouldn't say he was a 'sexual person' nor would he peg Lucy for one either. If anything, he doubted she ever kissed a guy let alone do any of 'that'. Sure, she might have gone on dates but never serious enough to go anything further from a hug. She hadn't been on one for a few months, though, he made sure of it.

And he made sure she didn't know.

He felt a hand gently touch his back, causing him to shiver inwardly as he whirled around to see playful blue eyes regarding him with interest. Lisanna. When had she gotten there? The silver haired teen flashed him a friendly smile before taking a seat next to him.

Shit.

Lisanna would definetly notice.

* * *

She'd notice the dirty thoughts running through his head...he knew she would despite how illogical it sounded. She'd notice the not so subtle glances he'd make at Lucy, see him glare whenever she talked to a guy other than him.

Lisanna was just as sharp as her sister.

Even worse because she knew him so well.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" she asked, peering at his tense expression.

"Nothing," Natsu replied shortly, taking a sip of his water. Yeah...water.

She looked around, as if searching for someone before speaking.

"Where's Happy?"

He pondered the thought, as if just realizing the blue Exceed was nowhere to be found. When had the little bugger flown off? Why hadn't he noticed? He always noticed. Though, he supposed, it was a little hard to take in one's surroundings when one was having...not so innocent thoughts of a certain someone.

"Oh, there he is!" Lisanna's voice cut through his own inner-monologue. "He's with Lucy!"

At the mention of 'Lucy', Natsu visibly stiffened. So much so, that it was hard to go unnoticed by Lisanna who merely grinned at this. She had a feeling that that might have been the case. It had been fairly obvious...Natsu was, for the most part, not very good at hiding his feelings. It made her sad to see that he was now looking at someone else.

But, nevertheless, she loved Lucy just as much.

Smiling, she eyed the Stellar Spirit Mage before glancing back at Natsu.

"So, uh, Natsu," she said suddenly, causing the teen to glance her way momentarily, "don't you think she and Loke are rather close?"

Again, he hadn't even noticed that the orange haired stellar spirit had manifested until she had pointed it out. Shit, exactly how out of it was he? He narrowed his eyes in discontent when he noticed just how close Lucy and her stellar spirit were standing.

Exactly how long were they like that...?

"Yeah, I suppose," Natsu muttered, his voice coming out muffled as he drank his water in long gulps.

"Well, I guess that's natural, considering that Loke's her stellar spirit," Lisanna mused. Just a little more...if she pushed him a little more, who knows?

"Yeah," he muttered, eyes locked onto Lucy's form. She was laughing and he felt his stomach twist and contort uncomfortably. Her smiling face as Loke leaned in to tell her something funny, the way she had one hand covering her mouth and Natsu could see she was on the brink of tears.

What was it that was so funny she had to cry about it?

* * *

He felt the corners of his mouth twitch, his eyes watching in an almost predatory like manner. Before he could do or say thing else, Lisanna had lifted up a hand and much to Natsu's horror, called Lucy over. Natsu watched, wide eyed and mouth gapping as the pretty blond turned around, her eyes flickering over to Lisanna at first, then coming to rest on him.

He felt his heart jump and he almost choked on the water that he was drinking (yeah, he was still drinking that thing...).

The way her dark, brown eyes focused on him made him feel all weird and bothered. It felt like he was the only one in that room...as sickeningly sweet that sounded.

God, he was starting to sound like Loke of all people! Natsu watched, both horrified and somewhat excited (as contradictory as that sounds) as Lucy made her way over towards their table. Her hips, good lord those hips, swayed back and forth as she moved.

Maybe he was just reading too much into the situation.

She couldn't have been doing this all on purpose.

No way...

It wasn't until she actually reached his table did he even realize that she was standing right in front of him. He had to grip the table for support and his leaned back, quickly putting up a facade of indifference.

Cool it Natsu...just act like you normally do.

Just act like your usual, goofy self and everything will be just fine.

Wait, how did he act with her?

He didn't remember.

He couldn't.

Ah shit.

"Natsu?" Lucy's sweet voice broke through whatever barrier he had put up and he flinched ever so slightly before relaxing and clearing his throat.

"What?" he said, trying his best not to stammer.

"You okay? You look a little pale," Lucy said as she lifted a hand and rested it on Natsu's forehead. Bad move. Real bad move there Luce. He couldn't stress enough how utterly horrible that move was for him...and for her.

"I-I'm fine," he coughed out, bringing up a hand to cover his face. He swore internally, he hoped to whatever god was up there that his face didn't show whatever it was that was going on in his mind.

And it wasn't pretty.

"You sure?" Lucy asked again, leaning in even more. Natsu's eyes widened, as if he had just realized what Lucy had been wearing the entire time. Sure, he noticed the mini-skirt, she always wore mini-skirts (much to his chagrin...and utter delight).

However, what he hadn't noticed was the skimpy tube top she had decided to wear. Okay, by now, you'd think he'd be used to all the little outfits she wore. Sure, he'd see it all before hell he's even had the pleasure of having his face squashed between those two mounds of hers (of course, it wasn't as if he had done it because he wanted to). But, as she leaned in towards him he could see plainly the curve of her breasts as she knelt forward, the view of her cleavage as plain as the eye can see.

Dear lord help him now! He didn't know what he was supposed to do! What did he used to do in these sort of circumstances?

Laugh it off...?

Act like nothing bothered him?

* * *

He found doing either of those two hard to do right about now. He gulped nervously, feeling the eyes of both Lisanna and Lucy on him. Lucy's was out of plain concern for his wellbeing while Lisanna's was full of good humor and 'evil, evil intentions' or at least, that was what Natsu regarded it as.

"Well, I'm just gonna leave you two alone," Lisanna said, standing up suddenly, "I'm gonna go find Juvia, take care of him for me will you Lucy?"

"Uh, okay," Lucy said, blinking back in confusion before turning her attention to Natsu once more.

Natsu, in turn, watched in desperation as Lisanna walked away. He mentally sent threats to her, as if cursing her for setting up the situation her currently found himself in and abandoning him in the end. What sort of friend did that?

A meddlesome one...

Dammit!

No wonder she and Mirajane are sisters...!

"Natsu, turn around," Lucy said, cupping his face and forcing the Dragon Slayer to turn and look at her. She frowned, eyes focused as she examined the many emotions flashing in his narrow eyes. What in the world was this guy thinking about?

She often wondered that countless of times.

Natsu, however, tried his best to speak but found it impossible to utter a proper sentence out without stuttering. Shit, now what was he supposed to do? Her face was so close, he could almost taste it.

That's right, taste it.

His eyes went from her mocha brown eyes, how deep and caring they were as they regarded him with concern. Her button like nose, her flush cheeks...right down to her pink lips that made him shiver underneath her touch.

Ah shit...this wasn't good.

He subconsciously licked his lips, as if trying to imagine what they might taste like. Cherry? Strawberry? What? Why in the world was he even using fruits to compare her lips to?

"Natsu, you're kinda scaring me," Lucy said, pulling back a little, "you sure you're okay? You're being awfully quiet today."

Much to her surprise, she felt him grip her wrist, preventing her from pulling back completely. She quirked an eyebrow at this, not sure what he was thinking. His silence was somewhat scary and she hadn't seen him so serious before. He actually looked like he was thinking about something.

"Luce," he muttered, before doing something she hadn't quite expected. He kissed her, just like that. As if it were a completely natural thing between the two of them, as if they had done it millions of times before.

The noise in the room seemed to hush in silence, all eyes now focused on the pair currently snogging the hell out of each other. Well, it was more like Natsu doing all the kissing while Lucy just stood there dumbly, limply, unsure of what to do and why.

When had Natsu gotten so...good at kissing?

Not that...she ever kissed him before, of course.

His hand was at the back of her head, pushing her face towards him and disabling her from moving. She surprised herself even more when she kissed him back, leaning in as much as she could just to deepen the kiss.

It wasn't until they broke away did the action actually seep into Lucy's brain. She had kissed Natsu. Natsu, of all people! How...why⎯_what? _

Just plain 'what', really.

* * *

She was just that confused. So confused that she was incapable of forming a proper question in her already too muddled head. Her mind was dazed, all thoughts pushed out and her senses were tingling. Her face felt hot, as if she were on fire and she noticed that his hold on her never loosened.

"N-Natsu, um," Lucy stammered, face flushed and just a mere inch or two away from his. She could feel everyone inside the guild watching them in silent astonishment (some, not so much).

"Sorry," Natsu said, staring up at her as if just realizing what he had done. As if trying to cover up whatever guilty (and exhilarated) feeling he had, he grinned toothily. "So, uh...you wanna do that again?"

"Natsu!"

From afar, Lisanna watched in satisfaction, her arms folded across her chest and a wide grin plastered onto her face. That Natsu, it only took a nudge and look what happened. Though, truth be told she hadn't expected him to work so...quickly, but, either way the result was basically the same.

"I leave him to you, Lucy," she whispered, smiling at the two.

* * *

**_C.C.: _**And that's it! I kind of wanted to go more in detail with the kiss...but decided to save that for a separate fic regarding the two :D I hope you all liked it! As I wrote this I had been listening to the song "Paralyzer" by Finger Eleven, so yeah that pretty much help set up the whole scenario. As you can see, I get a lot of inspiration from songs...mainly because I listen to music as I either write or draw, helps me expand mah mind (idk if I said this before O.o).

Anyway, hopefully I'll update a little quicker!


	14. Let me Touch Them!

A/N: Haven't written for Fairy Tail in a while I realized o.o I guess you could say my muse was taking a break and was too stubborn to give me any new ideas. But as of now, my muse has finally relented and is _slowly _(very slowly) handing me some inspiration!

* * *

**_~Let Me Touch Them!~_**

_NaLu_

_Rated: T+ _

"C'mon Luce, just let me touch them!" Natsu practically whines, fingers flexing in her direction for emphasis. The blonde summoner only frowns in response, crossing her arms over her ample chest in defiance.

"No! The last time I let you touch them you nearly set them on fire!" She points an accusing finger in his direction. "I've still got burn marks I'll have you know!"

"Oh don't be such a wuss," Natsu replies, scowling at the girl unhappily. "It'll only be for a quick second—just let me get a good feel!"

"No!" she yells almost instantly.

Natsu rolls his eyes in irritation. "Luce! _Seriously?" _

Lucy puffs out her cheeks, her hands falling to her side and resting on her hips. "_No, _seriously."

The pair sat in the middle of the guild, unaware that their loud discussion was quickly drawing attention. Curious eyes trailed over towards the pair as guild members sitting nearby leaned towards them to get a better listen.

* * *

"Hey, do you know what those two are talking about?" Gray whispers in the Erza's ear, who pointedly shakes her head in denial. Wendy, who is sitting with Carla not too far off, also shakes her head.

"No," the swordwoman replies, "but I am rather curious as to what the topic of their discussion is."

"Yeah no kidding," Gray snorts, taking a swig of his drink with a loud gulp, "if I didn't know any better it'd sound like Natsu's trying to copp a feel, y'know what I mean?"

Erza nearly chokes on her own drink. "I—I wasn't aware that Natsu and Lucy's relationship had advanced so far…!"

Wendy, of course, does not quite get it and looks over at Carla and asks, "What is Natsu trying to do to Lucy?" Carla, not wanting to contaminate her Dragon Slayer's mind, only waves it off with a slight blush.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, Wendy," Carla says simply.

"Oh," Wendy says, still quite confused but leaves it at that.

"Err right," Gray says, coughing nervously, "I mean that's what it _sounds _like I didn't actually mean—"In the midst of Gray's feeble attempts to disperse the start of a rumor, he's suddenly interrupted by a rather angry Natsu.

* * *

"Like I said, why is it such a big deal! You're being stingy Luce, _stingy_ I tell you!" Natsu shouts. Out of frustration, the fire Dragon Slayer slams a hand down onto the wooden table with such force the table shakes, knocking over a few mugs and plates.

"My beer!" Wakaba exclaims in despair, turning to glare at the fighting pair. "Hey! Take your flirting outside you tw—"

"Shut it!" Shouts Natsu alongside Lucy's own shout of, "Stay out of this!" Before they quickly turn their attention back on each other.

"Err…sorry?" Wakaba gulps nervously, slowing backing down into his seat. He's silently consoled by a cackling Cana and Macao.

Lucy turns to glare at her partner, thin brows furrowed into a deep scowl and bottom lip protruding out into a half-scowl. "N.O. _NO!_ How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not letting you touch them!"

"And why the hell not?! It's not like I haven't touched them before!"

Erza's jaw practically drops while Gray stops mid strip, his hands stopping mid zip. Neither is prepared for Natsu's statement and both mages exchange a horrified glance.

* * *

"What _world _am I living in? This is Earthland…right?" Gray breathes, all too puzzled by the Dragon Slayer and Celestial mage. What in the world was happening to their guild? No, more importantly what was happening to those two? Did he miss something or were they…talking about Natsu touching her breasts?

_Lucy's_ breasts! Just the thought of his blonde guild mate's _assets _caused the ice-make mage to blush even harder.

Wendy stares, still confused more than anything and turns to Gray for answers. "What's Natsu trying to touch and why does it involve Lucy?"

"Well uh…" the raven haired mage stutters, "I-It's uh..." Quickly, he turns his attention to Happy, who, up until that point, had been enjoying a nice fish at the end of the table, Gray leaned in towards the Exceed with a curiosity.

"Hey do _you_ know what they're shouting about?" Gray asks, his tone of voice being a cross between a shout and a hiss. Happy swallows the end of the fish and lets out a loud burp before turning towards the Ice-Make Mage.

"Aye! They've been at it since they left Lucy's apartment!" The Exceed replies.

"Really?" Gray asks, now more interested than before. "What does he mean by t-touching?"

Beside him Erza and Wendy mutely nod. A slightly scandalized expression evident on the stern woman's face while little Wendy wore a more puzzled, if not a little curious expression.

"Hmm," Happy pauses, arms crossed, "Well it's a long story…."

A loud bang is heard from behind, causing the Exceed and two mages to turn their attention back to a now exasperated Lucy and an even more frustrated Natsu.

* * *

"Just quit it will you?! Why do you want to touch them so badly?!" Lucy snaps, hands firmly planted on the wooden table. She was leaning towards Natsu, her face only but a few meters away from his. Natsu, being the stubborn fool that he was pushed even further, their noses practically touching.

"Why can't you just be a little generous here? I thought sharing was caring!" Natsu points directly at her, face determined.

Lucy blushes, causing the rest of the guild members listening in to lean even further, wide eyed and jaws dropped.

"Not when it comes to things like that! They're not exactly things I can just _share _with anyone you know!" she says just as determined.

"But I'm not just anyone—I'm your partner! Your _best friend_! I thought that counted for something?"

"Not this! This is completely different! And I let you touch them yesterday!"

* * *

"She's right Natsu, you have to take things slow," Mirajane adds in, putting a hand to his face. Gray is surprised to see her standing next to him. "Oh, hello Gray. Isn't this _exciting_?"

Gray isn't all too surprised to see pure excitement oozing out of the take-over mage's face. Mirajane was definitely getting a kick out of this.

"What's exciting? Can't anyone tell me what's going on?" Wendy asks, not at all liking the feeling of being left out. Natsu continues on, not really paying heed to anyone else as his scowl deepens.

"Yeah for five seconds!" Natsu exclaims, pointing at the Celestial Mage in accusation, "That isn't exactly enough time Luce, you can't just cut a guy off like that in the middle of—"Natsu is cut-off by an even angrier Lucy.

Lucy appears offended, ripping herself away from him as if he had physically wounded her. "_Excuse_ me? If I _hadn't_ you would've burnt them right off you jerk!"

"As if! I wouldn't be that rough!" Natsu counters.

Her blush only deepens. "Wha—you had better not be!"

"Then stop whining and let me touch them!" With this his hands lifts up, once more his fingers flex as if in a grabbing motion. "C'mon…just for a minute!"

"No!" Lucy stubbornly answers.

"Luce you're being a little ridiculous here!"

"M-Me? Try you! Why're you so obsessed with this?"

* * *

"Kind of hard not to be, they're kind of just _there_ Luce," Natsu says with a deadpan expression. "I can't _not_ see them, especially when they're sticking out like that!"

A few of the male guild members spit out their drinks but can't help but agree or at least, agree to what they think Natsu may be referring to.

Lucy's blush deepens. "That's—then stop looking! And they don't stick out! Don't say it like that it's gross!"

"Like what? Sticking out? Stop being such a girl!"

Lucy attempts to back away, only to have Natsu move forward. "In case you've forgotten I happen to _be_ a girl! And stop that…_squeezing_ thing you're doing! Don't you dare touch me! Natsu…no!"

"Luce! C'mon! Don't be difficult!" Natsu growls in exasperation. Despite Lucy's warning, he leans further towards her.

"I said no!" Lucy practically seethes. "If you take another step I'll call out…I'll call out Loke!"

"Hah! Like Loke could stop me!" Natsu bats away at the idea. As if he was afraid of Loke, of all people!

* * *

"Natsu, stop! Don't you dare…!" Lucy shouts, growing somewhat nervous at the sheer determination lighting up in Natsu's dark eyes. "I told you to stop squeezing your hands like that you freak!"

All the while, Gray couldn't help but notice the all too silent Erza (which was never a good thing). He and Wendy nearly jump out of their skins when they steal a glance at the armored woman. Erza sat in her spot, shoulders practically shaking and a dark expression growing on her face.

"Y-You okay there, Erza?" Gray hesitantly asks, backing away as much as he could.

"Oh my, what's the matter dear?" Mirajane asks, but amused all the same.

"Th-This…!" Erza says shakily, bolting up from her spot.

"This…?" Gray repeats after her, gulping nervously.

Finally, the armored woman snaps and shouts, "THIS HAS GOT TO STOP!"

Suddenly, all eyes fall onto Erza. Even Natsu and Lucy, who stopped mid-fight to turn their heads back at her, are surprised at the redheaded woman's sudden outburst.

* * *

"What's up with _you_ Erza?" Natsu ignorantly asks. His hands are still squeezing the air in Lucy's direction but his eyes are now on the redheaded woman. Natsu isn't all too prepared for Erza to stomp her way over to him and jab an armored finger in his direction. He flinches at the finger, as if it had actually wounded him.

"Natsu! I don't remember raising such a scandalous boy!" Erza shouts, "when a girl says no she means no!" By the end of it Erza's nearly out of breath and Natsu could swear she was blushing.

"Sc-Scandalous?" Natsu stammers, eyes wide with confusion. "What the hell…?"

"A-A man shouldn't touch a woman's br-breasts until they get married!" She says in all seriousness, eyes aflame at the very thought of such indecency. In the background, Carla can be seen nodding her head in agreement while a still confused Wendy claps in admiration (if anything, at the woman's strong conviction).

For a moment, both Natsu and Lucy could only stare in silence at the sudden declaration. Their eyes went blank and their jaws dropped. Finally, Natsu let out a loud, "Whaaaaaat are you _talking_ about?! Marriage?_ Breasts?!_"

"H-How did my breasts get involved in the conversation?!" Lucy practically screeches, covering them with her arms in humiliation. "And who says I was marrying_ Natsu_?!"

* * *

At this, Natsu turns on her. "Wait, why _can't_ you marry me?! You got a problem with that idea?"

Lucy glares. Was he even _listening_ to himself talk? "Th-That's not important right now!"

"Fine, we'll talk about it later," he grumbles, turning his attention back to Erza. "In any case…what're you talking about?"

"Weren't you two arguing about him," Gray says as he points at the two of them, "touching your..._boobs?_" Gray blushes ever so slightly at the mention of Lucy's 'boobs' causing a rather jealous Juvia to glare at the blonde summoner.

Happy snickers at this. "Gray's a peeeerverrt!" Gray, in response, smacks the Exceed on the head.

Wendy lets out a loud, "E-Eh?! _That's_ what this is about?!"

"No! It is not!" Lucy answers instantly, turning even redder. "We were talking about my hair! My hair!" With this, she points at her low pigtails vigorously.

"Y-Your hair?" Mirajane asks.

"Yeah, they look soft," Natsu replies, crossing his arms.

Lucy smacks him on the arm, eyes narrow. "It's because you say things like that people misunderstand!"

Natsu turns to glare at her again. "If you weren't so stubborn none of this would've happened in the first place!"

"Don't you blame this on me!"

"Well I am blaming it on you!"

Once more, the two entered into a battle of wills resulting in the rest of the guild to ignore them completely, already tired of their argument (mainly because, no it did not involve Lucy's breasts).

* * *

"What a let down," Mirajane says, sighing dejectedly.

"Not surprised it was about something stupid," Gray says with a wave of a hand, but glares at Happy who begins to snicker once again.

"N-Natsu and Lucy really are grown up, huh Carla?" Wendy says with a renewed admiration for the two. Carla decides to let her believe this newfound information, even if the idea itself was false.

Suddenly, Natsu quiets down and, unbeknownst to anyone other than Lucy, leans in and whispers, "Since they brought it up…you think I could touch your boobs too?"

A dark shade of crimson stains Lucy's face.

"W-What?!" she sputters in disbelief.

But before she can ask _'why'_ Lucy is surprised (or not) when Natsu lifts his hands up and repeats the squeezing motion he had down earlier. This, of course, results in Lucy connecting a palm across the Dragon Slayer's cheek with a loud 'smack' before storming out of the guild's doors.

* * *

A/N: After watching the _Fairy Tail Movie: Houou no Miko_ I've realized how much I love this couple. I mean, good god...that HUG. Those _moments_! In any case, thanks for reading so far! I hope to update sooner! College has been sucking out my soul bit by bit...but I will prevail!


	15. Flavored Kisses

_A/N: _Woot! Two chapters in a row! I...am so happy. Hope you like it! It's a little shorter than the last chapter but it probably has more "action" in it.

* * *

**_~Flavored Kisses~_**

_NaLu_

_Rated: T+ (for some suggestive themes) _

She remembered the first time they kissed; it was wet, clumsy and tasted a _bit_ like s'mores. Granted, it was mainly because they had just eaten some but it was definitely a detail that stuck out to her. Another detail would be that, as _tasty_ as it had been, it was entirely by accident.

_How _it happened, well, she'll let you use your imagination for that. Let's just say it involved a lot of chocolate, slippery tiles and one meddling little Exceed.

Of course, she wasn't all too surprised he didn't seem to react much aside from a small blush that quickly dissipated almost as quick as it had appeared.

With that silly grin of his, Natsu asked her, "You okay there Luce? You've got chocolate melting in your hair."

* * *

The second time they kissed, it wasn't by accident. And, it wasn't so much a kiss as it was a _lick_. It was spontaneous (mostly on Lucy's part) and somewhat—_exhilarating_. It tasted like cake, strawberry cake to be exact. Again, it was because it was something they were in the middle of eating.

She had just finished baking one and in all honesty there really wasn't an actual reason why she had. She had gotten the recipe out of a book she had been reading and, out of curiosity, thought 'hey maybe I can bake this!' and so Lucy did.

Not too long after it had come out of the oven, Natsu and Happy arrived to _'play'_ with her.

Lucy swears there's a hidden camera somewhere in her apartment, because every time she makes a treat they come busting through her door demanding she give them some. In any case, they come in and not so much ask as to expect her to give them some. She yells at them to fix her door first before giving them any.

After all, who was she to deny them some cake? Okay, admittedly she had said no but after much pestering and teasing (mainly about her gaining weight if she dared to eat the whole thing alone), she relented.

So there they were, eating the strawberry cake that she had slaved over making the entire day, when the thought comes to her. It was out of the blue, really, and Lucy isn't quite sure now why she did it in the first place. It was probably because he had some whipped cream on the side of his mouth and, well…she had to do _some_thing about it.

So, feeling bold, she leaned up and well—licked it off.

For a moment, Natsu just stares at her as if she had grown a second head before breaking out into a foolish grin. "Gee Luce, you could've just_ told_ me I would've wiped it off!"

Lucy isn't all too surprised by his answer and shrugs it off. Of course, Happy doesn't miss the chance to add in an extra, "ooooh Lucy's so bold!"

She, of course, gives the Exceed a smaller portion when he asks for seconds.

* * *

Present day and they share their third kiss. It tastes like watermelon. Two weeks have passed since the "cake incident" (or so she has dubbed it) and up until then, Natsu didn't really seem to change. Which is probably why Lucy is so confused when Natsu is the one who initiates the kiss.

And if she had to say, the third kiss was probably their first "official kiss."

Lucy is sitting on some grassy hill, a plate of watermelon on her lap and overlooking a rather excited Happy as he reels in a fish. She isn't too surprised to see Natsu dive right into his share of watermelon, seeds and all and inwardly groans at the mess he's made.

Too preoccupied with eating her own half of the watermelon, Lucy doesn't notice the Dragon Slayer's curious stare that has directed itself at her. It isn't until his face is only a few inches away from her does she let out a squeak of surprise.

"W-What?" she asks, leaning back out of reflex. Natsu stares at her with an oddly determined expression, one she hasn't quite seen before. And before she even knows what's happening, Natsu has already planted a big wet one on her unsuspecting lips.

Well, she says kiss but it's more like a lick. The slippery texture of a tongue running alongside her bottom lip sends shivers up and down her spine, and Lucy fights the urge to shudder from contact. And just as quickly, he pulls away long enough to look at her again with that stupid, satisfied grin on his face.

"You had watermelon there," he tells her simply, grinning from ear to ear. He doesn't expect her to blush a dark shade of crimson, and is intrigued even more by her reaction.

"What's up with you?" he asks.

Lucy only stares at him in silence, eyes as wide as saucers and jaw hanging. Quirking an eyebrow, Natsu leans in further. This only causes the girl to let out a gasp of surprise as a slender hand shoots up to stop him from getting any closer.

"W-Wait! Natsu, you can't just _lick me," _she nearly squeals the word, 'lick' and says, "At least give me a warning or two!"

Natsu furrows his brows in confusion, not too sure what the girl means or why she even had a problem with it to begin with. "But Luce, you did it to me didn't you?"

"W-Well…! Yeah! I mean, sort of," Lucy sputters, face turning even redder at the sheer memory of it all. "But that was—_different!_ It was on your cheek!"

"Luce, does it really matter? You're being kind of ridiculous," Natsu says with a deadpanned expression.

Lucy frowns, rather offended by his statement. So what, he considers her feelings to be ridiculous?! She opens her mouth to snap at him, whatever romantic innuendoes she might have been thinking quickly fading away at his one comment. But before she can continue, she's surprised for a second time when Natsu leans in again to plant another kiss, a proper one this time.

Almost immediately, she shuts up. A word hangs in the air and she's already forgotten what she had initially wanted to yell at him about. Pulling back away from her, Natsu once again examines the facial expressions that begin to flood the Stellar Spirit Mage's face.

"That better?" he asks. The girl silently nods in response. He's somewhat amused by the varying shades of red that paint across her face, prompting him to lean forward again to land another kiss. He rather likes the taste of watermelon on her lips, and runs his tongue along her upper lip this time to get a better taste.

He feels her shudder from that one act and can't help but feel a little proud that he's the one making her do that. Truth be told, he had absolutely no idea what he was doing.

"Nat—"Lucy begins but is cut off when he kisses her just a little deeper, pushing into her without much restraint. The third kiss is stronger, needier even.

She can't help herself when she leans back to try and get away, not because she doesn't want it but because she simply can't _breathe. _She finds herself falling backwards and onto the grassy floor beneath her. Natsu is staring down at her, hands on either side of her head and a puzzled expression evident on his tanned face.

"W-What…was that?" Lucy asks, slightly out of breath. It's the only question that properly forms in her mind at all. Just what exactly _was _that? Natsu stares at her strangely, as if he weren't expecting her to actually question him about his actions.

Do girls always expect an answer for things like this?

"I don't know," he says slowly, "isn't that what we're supposed to do?"

At this, Lucy blinks back at him owlishly. "What we're _supposed_ to do? What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"Yeah," Natsu replies, scratching the back of his head, "I like you and you like me…so we kiss."

Lucy blushes at the mention of the word 'like' and says, "O-Oh well, I guess but um…is that what _Gildarts_ told you to do?"

It's Natsu's turn to blush and he clears his throat awkwardly, as if he were caught in the middle of a lie. It was rather humiliating to be getting love advice at all, _especially _from Gildarts. He had wanted to seem knowledgeable at the very least, considering Lucy seemed to prefer guys who were.

Lucy feels a little disappointed that it had to be someone else who gave him the idea, but is grateful to the S-Class Mage nonetheless.

Propping herself up onto her elbows, Lucy quirks an eyebrow at him and asks, "So in other words, so long as you like them you're okay with kissing them? Like Erza or even Lisanna…_Gray _even."

Natsu gives her a look of disgust at the mention of the ice-make mage's name and Lucy giggles in response. She said it to tease him more than anything but secretly Lucy really did want to know his answer. For a moment, the salmon-haired youth simply stares at her before answering back.

"No. _Definitely_ no...oh _gods _no," Natsu says, inwardly shuddering at the thought of having to kiss Gray. "Of course not Luce, are you crazy? If it's not you then there's no point!"

Lucy blushes and she's not quite sure just how corny Natsu realizes he just sounded. She doesn't tell him though and proceeds to grab hold of his scarf and drags him down to her level.

"Good," she says, smiling brightly up at him, "because you're not allowed to do this to anyone else, got it?"

"Fair enough," Natsu replies, staring down at her. He smirks at her, eyes slanting ever so slightly. "But the same goes for you."

Lucy smirks back at him. "Understood."

Happy, having caught a few fish to eat, turns to look at them and snickers. "Get a room!"

* * *

_A/N:_ I wanted to take this just a _little _further, but decided if I were to ever make a sex scene between these two, I'd probably create an entirely different one-shot/story dedicated to it.


	16. Sometimes I Wonder About You Part II

_A/N: _Wooow, _three _chapters in a row...something must be happening because this is somewhat of a miracle. I plan on making an actual "series" fanfic for this couple soon, I just need to think up an actual plot that works haha but in the meantime, I'll work on this series of one-shots.

This is a sort of "sequel" to the other "Sometimes I Wonder About You" chapter where Lucy narrates. I always find it fun to write in Natsu's p.o.v so I try to add him in as much as I can.

* * *

** _~Sometimes I Wonder About You: _****_Part II~_**

_NaLu_

_Rated: K+_

Sometimes, he really wondered about her. _'Her'_ being a certain Lucy Hearfillia. He's standing at a crossroads, waiting for that girl. Happy is somewhere flying about talking about fish, but admittedly he's not really listening. He's waiting. Waiting for Lucy to arrive so they can head off for another mission. He doesn't quite remember what the mission even was, but just knows it's going to be just the three of them. Like it should be.

In any case, Natsu finds himself thinking about his partner and realizes he's not quite sure what to think about her in the first place. For some reason he just felt like thinking about her a little more than usual. She was kind, sure, and always willing to help others. She was so selfless it was crazy! She'd get beaten up just because she didn't want to leave him alone, that freak. Spouting some nonsense about how it was more fun to be together or something.

Even though she was _right._

It _is _more fun when they're together.

Seriously, Lucy was an oddball and she didn't even know it, but a _good_ one.

* * *

Was he in love with her? Natsu wasn't all too sure; he _loved _her as a nakama, sure, but _more_ than that? Now that was a topic he wasn't all too prepared to dive into. Maybe it was because he didn't want things to change, he honestly didn't know. Call him a coward, fine, but that's just what he thought.

He always wondered if _she _felt that way about him and, from time to time, he really did think she did. Then she'd go and bat her eyelashes at some bookworm she met at the bookstore and he wasn't too sure anymore.

Not that he was jealous, mind you, just wondering.

He wondered why she even liked guys like that. All smart and lean, like a freakin' _girl!_ He would look at his own beefy arm and then at the guy in question and glare at the slender arms he had. What in the world did Lucy see in guys like that?!

Lucy was a freak for liking guys with noodle arms.

Heck, Natsu couldn't even count the number of times he's saved her. Risked his life for her on more than one occasion, and she's _still_ looking for some knight in shining armor to sweep her off her feet! Hello, what the hell does she think he's been doing all this time?!

Then again, he can't really blame her for not noticing his efforts. When all is said and done, at the end of the day he'd only be hurling on her shoes on the way home—not that he hasn't tried to hold it in or aim it at Gray's shoes instead. It just so happens that his head would conveniently be on her lap, so he couldn't exactly maneuver himself fast enough.

Dammit, why did Dragon Slayers have to have such a lame weakness? He was nearly invincible anywhere else! Okay, so he's a little full of himself but that's generally only when Lucy is concerned.

Natsu liked to think he was a bit of a hero in her eyes.

So, maybe he just needed to step his game up or maybe Lucy just needed to stop liking guys with weak looking arms, because something had to change.

* * *

He really wondered what went on in her mind, especially when regarding him. Did she think about him as often as he did about her? As wussy and stupid as that sounded, he really did think about her a lot. Mainly about things like taking her fishing with Happy or going on missions, or what he could do to make her smile…stupid things like that.

Hey, he was a guy what else were you expecting? He didn't do flowers, never gave girls chocolate and certainly did not serenade to them. Sure, he'd wear a flower necklace every once in a while but only because she'd put it on him. He'd burn it on accident but at least he'd wear it for longer than ten seconds.

He wondered what she did when she wasn't with him, which was somewhat impossible since she was _always _with him. He made sure of that. So sure, he sounded like some stalker but really, when your best friend tells you to stop doing something your only reaction is, "hmm…I should do that again and see what happens!"

Or at least, that's how _he's_ always reacted.

So he wondered, if given the chance, what in the world did Lucy do without him? She'd probably read books or write that secret novel she won't let anyone but Levy read. Goddammit, why did Levy get to read it but not him?

He found her!

It was unfair and he even told her so before. She just scowled at him and said that the last time she let him read something of hers he turned it to ashes. Okay, so maybe he did but it wasn't like he was going to do it again! And it was mainly Happy's fault anyway!

* * *

He wondered what her opinion of him was, other than annoying or loud, he already knew that. He knew she thought he was irritating sometimes and obnoxious, but evidently not enough considering she's always with him. She always chose him. Which, admittedly, made him feel rather proud.

Of course she'd choose him! Why shouldn't she?

He wondered if she noticed him trying to be braver then he usually was when he knows she's somewhere nearby? Natsu was a courageous guy by nature and he'd jump into any situation, regardless of how stupid it might be, without much care in the world and come out victorious in the end. But with Lucy around, he'd put in that extra punch or kick just to show off in front of her.

So he's got a bit of a hero complex when around her and he'd rather be seen as some tough guy. Because, in the end, he wants to stick out amongst all the bookworms she seems to want to go after.

If he did that, she would surely never forget him.

* * *

He wondered if she ever had a crush? If there was ever a guy in her life that was pretty much him just not—well, _him._ Did she have a best friend before him? He really wanted to know. He had Lisanna before he met Lucy but, that was somewhat different. Or at least, he considered it to be different. They were kids and like kids, they flirted without really knowing what the words even really meant. Hell, he didn't even know Lisanna _liked _him back then!

Lisanna was_—is_—special to him. Will always be special to him. Gods knows how excited he was to know she was still alive!

But Lucy...well Lucy is just _more_ special? He didn't exactly know how to put it. Natsu was never a man for pretty words. If he had to choose someone as his partner for life though, someone he had to be with every waking moment, he'd choose Lucy hands down. And it isn't because he's scared of Mirajane going 'Satan Soul' on him or anything, _hell_ no.

He just wanted Lucy and he wanted _her_ to want him too.

* * *

When he thought Lisanna was dead, he was devastated. He even got angry at anyone who mentioned her, even at_ Lucy_. But now that he thought about it…he felt kind of bad for snapping at her like he had. Not like Lucy knew what had happened and he sort of just took it out on her. But, you know what? If he lost Lucy, Natsu wasn't too sure if he would have strength enough to even _be _mad.

He'd just…shut down. Game over.

He'd probably just sit in front of her grave everyday and tell her stories or bring her books that he think she'd like. She'd like something like that, right? Natsu would even go so far as to build a freakin' house right next to her grave just so he could live beside her. Just so he knew she was somewhere near him. But that's depressing, thinking about what he'd do if she died.

Like he'd ever let _that _happen. He'd rather _die_ then lose her like that. He'd fight a war all by himself if it meant keeping her alive. Her very existence was something he felt was required for _his _world to stay intact. For _any _world really, because every world should have a Lucy in it just to make it that much kinder. Because Lucy was kind and she was always willing to stand with him and fight.

_Always. _

Losing Lucy, having Lucy _die_ is a terrifying thought even if it's hypothetical. He just didn't want to even _imagine _what it would be like if she did. He'd burn the whole world to a freakin' _crisp _if it ever endangered Lucy.

He'd do it all for her. _That's _how different she was from anyone else he knew.

Of course he'd risk his life to protect his nakama. He'd become angry if he thought someone was threatening them and hell, he'd fight against the world if he thought it was trying to destroy his guild. But for Lucy, he'd go above and beyond even _that_. He'd torture and burn _any_one who even _thought _about hurting her, he'd done it before. He'd set that phantom lord member on fire until he _told _him where Lucy was taken.

But again, that's depressing and downright crazy. A world without Lucy? That could never happen!

* * *

Actually, now that he thought about it—what would Lucy do if _he _died? Would she move on? She'd probably cry for years, knowing her. She was just that kind of person. He felt kind of horrible for wanting her to mourn him forever, just so she wouldn't replace him with someone else. A part of him wanted her to move on and be happy, because he _always_ wants her to be happy.

An unhappy Lucy was just…_unnatural._

Another part of him, and he considered this to be the darker side of him, just wanted Lucy to continue mourning him. Maybe not forever, but longer than everyone else. Just because he wanted her to remember him forever. The thought of being forgotten, especially by Lucy, terrified him. Natsu didn't want to think about Lucy becoming close to anyone other than him. Just the thought of her doing the things she did with him with someone else made his stomach hurt.

He'd protect her forever if he could.

He would live and _die_ protecting her. And the Guild, of course…but Lucy came first.

* * *

No, now that Natsu has had more time to think about it, he's decided he _won't _die. Because Lucy's already lost so much already, her mother _and_ her father…he didn't want to have to put her through that experience again. So he'll try to stay alive for as long as he can, just so he can be with her. Just so she didn't have to experience losing anyone else.

But Lucy was strong. _Is _strong. Not just as a mage but as a person. She's one of the strongest people he knows. Even when she felt sad or discouraged, she'd give that brave smile of hers regardless of the pain. She'd trudge along like it was nothing just because she _knew _there were people that needed her. People like him—and Happy, Erza and even stupid Gray.

He'll protect that happiness as strongly as he would her life.

He's in the middle of wondering about her, about the Stellar Mage that has left him so stumped, when said girl springs up from behind with a cheerful, "Hey Natsu! Did you wait long?"

The Fire Dragon Slayer nearly jumps out of his skin and whirls around to see the girl of his thoughts beaming up at him. Happy is floating over to her (hell, Natsu had nearly forgotten the Exceed was with him) and is excitedly chatting away with the blonde teen. For a moment, all Natsu can do is just stare at her. All the thoughts he's had up till now has only but solidify his resolve.

Lucy's smile and life were two things he would fight the world to protect.

And he wondered if she ever really noticed.

"Sorry I took so long," Lucy says, digging into her little backpack as she talks. "I had to run by Porlyusica's earlier!"

Natsu quirks an eyebrow at her, watching with mild curiosity as she takes out a small vial and shows it to him proudly. He asks, "What is it?"

With a pout, Lucy rolls her eyes at his ignorance. "It's a potion silly! It's supposed to help you with your transportation sickness; I've got another one in my bag, one for the trip there and one for when we come back!"

Again, all Natsu can do is just stare at her dumbly. She had gone to _that _Porlyusica? For him? _Seriously? _He can't help but grin stupidly, all too pleased that she would face the wrath of Porlyusica just for his sake.

See where he's getting at? Lucy was just too kind for her own good!

* * *

"What did you have to do in order to get that?" he asks, eyeing the vial now with suspicious eyes. Lucy blushes a bit and he catches the little glint of panic in her eyes. He scowls, if Porlyusica wants Lucy to do something she doesn't want to—the old woman's got another thing coming to her! He didn't care if she _was _a friend of the old man!

"Luce—"He begins, but is effectively cut off by a flustered Lucy.

"It's sort of embarrassing but," Lucy says, biting her bottom lip nervously, "I actually had a little help from Gajeel."

"You—what? Why_ Gajeel?_" Natsu inquires, now more confused then ever. Why didn't she ask him? Granted, the gift _was _for him but still...Lucy should know that Natsu would be more than willing to help her, no matter what it was about!

Lucy frowns. "Well I mean, she's sort of scary and _he's _sort of scary so I figured…two negatives can make a positive? In any case, I was able to get the potion so that's all that matters!"

Natsu straightens up, not all too convinced but grateful for her efforts. He decides to drop questioning her (for now) and accept her gift. "Well, thanks then!"

He grins at her, trying his best to show her how much he appreciates her gift. Really, leave it to Lucy to make him happy any day! She always knew what to do to make him happy.

* * *

As they're walking to the train station, Happy decides to ask the question that Natsu has been wanting to know for a while.

"So what was the price for that?" the Exceed asks.

"Eh? For Porlyusica or Gajeel?" Lucy replies, taken aback.

"Both?" Happy says.

"Oh um…I have to clean Porlyusica's home for a month and um…Gajeel, well," Lucy pauses, a dark blush on her face once again. Natsu inwardly twitches at the sudden change in demeanor.

"What did Gajeel want you to do?" he asks, trying his best to not sound angry.

Lucy looks up at him, twiddling her fingers nervously. "W-Well, promise not to laugh, okay?"

"Is it something funny?" Natsu inquires.

"He wants me to dress up as a bunny girl the next time he performs a song," Lucy says, her voice going into a soft squeak.

And, for what seems like the hundredth time—Natsu is left stumped by the Stellar Spirit mage. Finally, he breaks out into a loud laugh that leaves Lucy rather miffed.

"Hey! You said you weren't going to laugh! You jerk!"

"Lucy…you're such a dork, you know that?"

"I—I don't want to hear that from you! Is this the thanks I get for—"Lucy snaps but is cut off when Natsu leans towards her, face ever so close. She fights the urge to blush but knows she's failing miserably.

"Thanks Luce, I mean it," Natsu says, his forehead connected to hers. "And you know what, just so you're not alone up there on that stage, I'll dress up with you! Bunny outfit and all!"

Lucy smirks at him. "I don't really know if that makes me feel any better—but thanks?"

Satisfied, Natsu flashes her a wide grin. "Anytime!"

"What a cute coouuupppllee," Happy coos, effectively earning a glare from Lucy.

Truth be told, Natsu couldn't agree more.

* * *

_A/N: _Well, there it is! The sixteenth chapter! It's slowly but surely being updated :) hoped you all liked it.


End file.
